Bambi 3: The way of the deer
by GreatMarta
Summary: Bambi has a daughter and a son. Should he make his daughter the heiress, for she's older, or the son, for he's a male? On top of that, his old rival's son enters the scene and a predator appears in the forrest.
1. The happy family

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta Chapter 1- The happy family 

The day was simply beautiful. Sunny. Not even a cloud on the sky. It wasn't too hot. A gentle wind blew. And this smell of fresh air… Yes, it had rained yesterday, so it was really nice.

The weather was just perfect for taking a walk around the forest, to see if everything is fine.

Bambi enjoyed the magical atmosphere of his green kingdom. He loved the sight of wonderful high trees around him. He loved the sound of the birds and the torrent. He loved the smell of fresh air and flowers. He loved the feeling of soft grass underneath his feet. He just loved everything about his kingdom and his life.

–Dad! Dad, wait, I'm right behind yoo…!

BUMS!

A small male fawn tripped over and landed with his nose in the flowers. Bambi smiled softly. His son was so adorable. So much like he once was.

–Lato! Are you alright? –a female fawn about Lato's age asked, as she stood by her brother's side. Lila reminded of her mother, Feline. Showing a great wisdom at such an early age, she gave her parents reasons to be proud.

–Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, dad! Can we play after the walk? Can I go to the meadow? Or are we going to go there together? –Lato jumped happily around his father, leaping with joy. He too was a life lover, but expressing his love was what he loved even more. A one lucky boy.

–I'm afraid it's to dangerous to go to the meadow. But I think we can go to the glade. –Bambi submitted. The glade was the favourite place for young deer to play, and for adult deer to fight. It was located in the very heart of the forest, away from humans, which made it safe and sound.

–Wow! That's great! Hey, mom, you heard that? We are going to theee…!

BUMS!

Lato tripped again. In the same place. His mother, who has just appeared out of the bushes, helped him up.

–You should watch your step, Lato. Otherwise, you won't be able to finish the walk on your own. –Feline warned her son with a smile. Her little prince. He was just too cute.

–Mom is right, Lato. On the ground, there are lots of things you can hurt yourself with: old branches, small rocks, hidden holes, flowers with thorns… –Lila started the lecture. She was very smart and caring. Just the kind of sister a curious Lato needed. She would keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't run into trouble. And if he does, she would help him get outta them. Her sense of responsibility was very strong, but she still had the will to join childish games and simply have fun. Just a perfect child.

No wonder she felt responsible for her brother. After all, she was his older sister. A few minutes, but still older. This fact, however, made Bambi wonder.

One of his children is going to take his place in the future. At first, he thought the throne would go to his son, the male heir. But would this be fair? A female would make a good ruler too. Especially Lila, who already had everything she needed to become a good queen. Accept for experience. She was the firstborn. She deserved the title. But will she be able to protect the kingdom and her subjects? After all, she was a female. She was defenseless. Easy to be defeated. And the times were dangerous and unsure.

Bambi sighed. He will have to deal with this problem sooner or later. But right now, his children were little. And they won't grow up that fast. If they only could remain like this… sighs… he loved them so much.

–Hey, everybody, let's go! The sooner we start, the more time we will have for fun! Come on! –Lato ignored his sisters teachings and ran forward. His parents and sister followed with smiles on their faces. Lato was unstoppable, running eights around his parents' legs, while his sister did her best to walk just the way they did: with grace and dignity.

Yes. She would make a good Great Princess.

NOTE: So what? Shall I continue this story?


	2. Roga

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta Chapter 2- Roga 

By the time the royal family reached the glade, many other deer have assembled there. Young males were practicing fighting and young females watched them. The adults were lying in shadows of the trees or feeding on the fresh grass, keeping an eye on the fawns, who were running around in joy. The sighs of other children having good time playing made Lato rush at them to join the game, leaving his sister and parents behind.

–Lato, wait! –cried Lila, as she ran after her brother. But he wouldn't listen. He noticed a small group of fawns his age. Two of them were charging at one another, and the others watched and cheered for them. Fighting! That's what males find exciting!

Just as Lato reached the group, one of the fighters, a grayish fawn with green eyes, made his opponent fall on his back and stood upon him with a smirk. He won.

–Wow! That was fast! So cool! –Lato cheered.

–How can you enjoy such brutal games? –Lila asked. She hated violence.

–Does anybody else want to challenge me? –the winner fawn turned to his audience, looking very self confident and proud. Lato stepped forwards.

–I do! I do! –he yelled happily. He was more than eager to make use of his endless amounts of energy. The green eyed smirked at him.

–You? Are you sure?

–Yes! Absolutely yes! –the young prince started jumping, being unable to stay still. Meanwhile, Lila was worried. That green eyed fawn was clearly older than them. He had his spots missing and already small horn on top of his head. Poor Lato was going to loose.

–Okay then! Fight! –the two fighters charged at each other. As Lila expected, One hit was enough to make Lato loose balance and fell on his back. That didn't scare him of though. He quickly stood up and charged again. He was more lucky this time, for he made his opponent take a few steps backwards.

–Seems Lato has a new friend. –Bambi noticed. He and Faline were lying in shades nearby, watching their son's fight from safe distance. The Great Princess nodded.

–Bambi, doesn't he remind you of someone?

–Wha..? Hmh… Let me think… yes, he kinda looks like that fawn who picked on us when we were children. Wait, what was his name… oh, I remember: Ronno. Coincidence?

–I don't know… I haven't seen him since he lost to you when fighting for me.

–Hmh… I am not really despaired to see him again. I only hope he got smarter and doesn't act as if he was the hub of the world anymore.

–You nailed it perfectly, my dear. –meanwhile Lato was doing his best not to loose again. He tried to surprise his opponent by jumping aside and then charging from the right, but the grayish fawn remained alert. He jumped back before Lato could reach him and hit the prince's left side with his head. Lato fell on the ground again.

–Lato! All you alright? –Lila cried. She was afraid of her brother getting hurt. If he was hurt, she suffered with him. But Lato was more than fine. He really enjoyed the game.

–One more time! Please one more time! –he plead the winner. The green eyed laughed at him.

–Determined, aren't you?

–Yes! You are so strong, it's so cool! –Bambi's son cheered. He was starting to admire the stranger, and the stranger was very pleased about it.

–Well, I am, I train a lot you know. –he tried to sound humble, but puffed his chest. The other fawns cheered for him.

–Yeah! Roga is the strongest of us all!

–I fight him everyday, but I never once defeated him!

–When I grow up, I want to marry him!

–I don't want to get married! –Roga protested.

–Tag! You're it! –Lato couldn't stand staying still any longer. He pushed Roga and jumped back quickly.

–Tag? –Roga seemed surprised.

–Yes! Chase after me and catch me! Then I'll chase after you! –Lato explained.

–Okay! –Roga charged at Lato. The young prince run away happily, glad he found a good friend to play with. He ran eights around the trees nearby, with Roga right after him. Chasing after somebody sure was fun.

Lato lead a very complicated path. Around the trees, through the clovers, he even jumped over the adult deer, lying in the shadow. His parents were no exception. Finally, Roga noticed an opening. He chose a shorter path around some tree and jumped right in Lato's face.

–Tag! You're it! –he yelled with satisfaction and started running away. Lato followed. Roga didn't have as much invention as his opponent while choosing a path. He run straight or made single turns from time to time, wanting to reach a faster tempo. But as he got into the game, he decided to make it more interesting and run right at the group of female fawns. They jumped right and left making place for Roga to go, but Lila didn't make it in time. She closed her eyes and curled in fear of being hit, but Roga simply jumped over her. She still was scared.

–How bout being more careful! –she called after the grayish fawn.

–Tag! You're it! –Lato hit his sister, deciding she was an easier target to reach than Roga and ran after his new friend. Lila felt touched.

–I'm gonna get you! –she ran after the boys. Since she was still fresh and rested, she reached them quite quickly. The three ran together on top of a hill nearby. With a powerful jump, Lila charged at the two young males. All of the fawns lost their balance and fell down on the other side of the hill, laughing. They had so much fun!

–Oh, it's so great! Let's do it again! –Lato submitted.

–Yes! This time we'll two be the tag, and Roga will have to run away from both of us! –Lila was no longer angry. Playing together unites people and deer.

–And we'll get the others into the game! Whatcha think, Roga? –Lato asked his new friend. Surprisingly, Roga seemed unsteady. He moved his nose, and if he was smelling something unpleasant and took a careful look at the bushes nearby. The wind blew silently.

–Do you feel that? –Roga asked quietly.

–What? –the both siblings got curious.

–In the bushes over there. Danger.

–Danger? What danger? –Lila was starting to fear.

–When I say three, we will all run back to the rest of the group, as fast as we can, without looking back. –The green eyed fawn announce din a very serious tone. Lila took his words to heart. Lato still hoped this may be some kind of a new game.

–Okay.

–Okay. One, two… three! –with that, the three fawns ran as fast as they could up the hill. They've heard a sound of something jumping form the bushes behind them, and that something was big. Lato made the mistake to look back. And he was the most horrible monster he could imagine: a gray-and-black creature with four paws and a fluffy tail, presenting a view of sharp teeth with pieces of meat stuck in between them. The young fawn almost got a heart attack.

–AAAAHHH! HELP! –he cried, putting even more might into running. Running for his life. The creature behind barked. The sounds alarmed the rest of the deer. As the three fawns appeared on the view, and the beast behind them, all of the deer panicked, running into the forest. Bambi rapidly rised up and ran to the rescue, his heart pounding. The predator was closer and closer. Just a meter away form his children. He won't let him. He charged at him with his horns. The beast jumped back, growling. Faline reached her children and covered them. Bambi made loud sounds, trying to scare the predator away. The dog-like animal tried to bit the deer's leg, but Bambi moved it up and kicked the beast in the muzzle. He stood on his hind legs, wanting o look bigger and stronger. The encounter attacked again, but the Great Prince was faster and send him a few meters away with his horns. The beast gave up. Snarling in pain, it ran away, back from where it came. Bambi had won. He defended his family. The alarm was over. Everything was okay again.

–Are you alright? –Bambi asked with concern. His children rushed to him.

–It was so horrible! –Lato cried.

–I thought we'll die! –Lila added.

–Shhh… It's alright. You are safe. –The Great Prince felt relieved. He couldn't bare the thought, that something might've happened to his most precious fawns. It was so close… No. don't think about it. He will protect them. No matter what, he'll always make it to come on time. That's what he had to believe in.

–If it wasn't for Roga noticed that beast, we would all be dead! –Lila still couldn't get over with the shock. Now her parents looked at the grayish fawn. He was breathing heavily, but apart form that it seemed nothing happened to him.

–So, your name is Roga, right? –Faline asked. The fawn nodded.

–Yes. Roga.

–Where are your parents, Roga? –this was a good question. The royal family were the only deer left on the glade. None of the adults rushed to help Roga, none called his name. It meant he was there on his own, without any care. And the ashamed look on his face revealed, that he came here without permission.

–I… They… they stayed home. –the fawn tried not too look guilty, but he couldn't hide the truth form the Great Princes.

–And they don't know you are here. –she stated.

–Yes. –Roga admitted, lowering his ears.

–This cannot be. A fawn your age must not go anywhere on his own. It's too dangerous. Your parents must be worried about you. –Bambi scolded the green eyed fawn.

–I know. But I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I thought if it's so many deer here on the glade, I will be safe. –Roga tried to make excuses for his acts.

–Oh, forgive him. He is our friend! –Lato defended Roga.

–And he noticed the beast and told us to run! –added Lila. True. If it wasn't for Roga, the royal fawns would get killed. The Great Prince and Princess owed him a lot. And running away? Well, he was still just a child.

–Okay. We are going to show Roga how grateful we are and walk him home. What do you think? –Faline submitted. Her children liked the idea.

–Yeah! Walk Roga home! Walk Roga home! –Lato leapt with joy. He was going to see, where his new friend lives. So cool!

–And we will tell his parents, how brave he was, so they don't get angry at him! –Lila added. The decision was made.

–Okay, everybody. Let's go. Roga, lead the way. –Bambi ordered.

–Yes, sir. Thank you. –and so, Roga lead the way. He was not afraid of going home and getting scolded, having a strong backup on his side. And, his backup was also a great company.

NOTE: I know it may sound simple, but the beauty of the movie lied in it's simplicity, so I just continue the style. Wouldn't you agree?


	3. Here we meet again

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta Chapter 3- Here we meet again 

–Roga, how much further is it to where you live? –asked Lato. He hated when the road was too long and boring. Actually, Lato got bored really fast when nothing much happened around. And simply walking, without even playing (Roga refused to play tag, for he noticed how long he actually was off), was boring.

–Not very much. You see that big rock? –the grayish fawn pointed at a gray top of a bigger rock formation, seenable from between the full of leaves tree branches –I live there.

–With your parents only? –Lila wanted to know.

–Yes. We moved in not very long ago really, So we don't have much friends in the neighborhood.

–You have us! –Lato noticed. Roga smiled.

–Yeah. And you have me. –he replied. It was sure. The fawns have become friends for life.

Not even a minute later, when the company was reaching the rock, some loud cry was heard.

–Roga! –the owner of the cry appeared so sudden, as if she jumped out form the underground. It was a young, gray doe with wide open blue eyes, and panic painted on her face. She ran to Roga like crazy and looked at him from every side –Are you alright? Where have you been? –she asked him with fear in her voice

–I… –Roga wanted to explain himself, but the doe wouldn't give him time enough to answer.

–Oh heavens, when I woke up and called you and you didn't come, it was so horrible! I was so worried about you!

–I'm sorry, mother. I didn't mean to…

–Oh, forget it. You are fine, and that matters. My precious little fawn. –Roga's mother finally calmed down a little and nuzzled her son gently. It seemed like no help with excusing the green eyed fawn was necessary –Oh, thank you so much for bringing my son home. I'm very grateful to you. –the doe noticed the royal family.

–No problem, madam. It was pure pleasure. –claimed Bambi humbly.

–We need to congratulate you. You have a very smart son. –Faline added. Roga's mother was delighted to hear that.

–Well, thank you. My dearest Roga, I couldn't even wish for a better son. –she nuzzled Roga again –Oh, and you have twins! How cute! And they look so much like their parents! It's a buck and a doe, right?

–Right! I'm a buck, my name is Lato, and I'm gonna run to the top! –Lato announced and started running. He was unable to stay still any longer, and running up the big rock was a type of a challenge he loved to do. His however quickly learned, that the rock is not easy to run on. He had to jump long distances between stone blocks, too long for a fawn his age and he almost instantly most the hold of stones under his feet and eventually fell down, curling. Bambi and Faline sighed, smiling. Their adorable little son.

–Lato! You can't climb there! You're too small! –Lila tried to make her brother see, the task he choose for himself is too difficult. He wouldn't listen and jumped up to try again. This time he did a little better. Having climbed a distance of two meters up he felt he's about to make it (though there still was along way to go), but something disturbed him. At the top of the rock, he saw a buck. The buck looked angry and he was jumping down, right in his direction! Lato retreated, loosing balance and curling down. The buck landed certainly right next to him, and headed towards Roga. The fawn dropped his ears down.

–Ronno, look! Roga is back! –Roga's mother called to the buck, obviously her mate. He avoided her and came before his son.

–There you are, you little tramp! What have I told you about going out on your own?! Your mother almost fainted when she discovered you run off!

–Father, I'm sorry. –whispered frightened Roga.

–Sorry is not enough! –the buck insisted. Seeing his mate is rather scared of getting into this argument, Faline defended the fawn.

–Ronno, don't be so hard on him. It's just a child, and much more well behaving than you when you were his age.

–Don't bother, Faline! And you, if you ever do that again I'll… Faline? –Ronno rised his head to look at the doe in front of him. He was correct. It was Faline, his old crush, she herself. Just the same as he remembered her. And that buck with her? No doubts –Hi, Bambi. –Ronno mumbled.

–Hello, Ronno. So, we meet again. –Bambi said. He wasn't sure, what to think about this buck. Ronno used to pick on him a lot when they were children. He was a selfish brat, making fun of everybody. And, what's the worst, he wanted to steal his beloved Faline from him, although she has already chosen him. And from what he saw now, it seemed that his old rival is not necessarily the best type of father possible.

–Umh… Are they friends of yours, Ronno? –the gray doe asked her mate.

–Sort of. They're the royal couple. –he explained.

–Really? Oh geez, please forgive me! I didn't know! –she started apologizing.

–No, it's okay. We don't want any special treatment. –Faline assured.

–Right, there's no need to overdo it. –Ronno added –This is Rea, my mate, and Roga, our son. –he introduced his family to the Bambis.

–We're pleased to meet. And these are our fawns, Lila and Lato. –Bambi introduced his children. His old rival looked at them with sort of sorrow.

–I see… I had a feeling Faline would have twins. Two does, right?

–No, no, no! I'm a buck! And I'm gonna grow big and strong like dad! –Lato protested. Ronno nodded.

–Right. The Great Prince of the forest should have a son.

–But I'm too young to have a son! –Lato got scared.

–Lato, he meant dad, not you. –Lila told her brother.

–But I'm a prince of the forest too! –Lato still couldn't get it at all.

–But dad is the Great Prince, and you are just Prince.

–And why not Great Prince?

–Because you are too little.

–But I can climb the rock! –with that, Lato took another attempt to climb the rock. He was too excited to measure the distance properly and ended up falling on his back.

–You cannot. –Lila stated.

–But when I do, then can I be Great Prince? –asked Lato getting up.

–We'll se about that, my son. –Bambi said. He didn't want to make the choice about his heir yet. He wanted to enjoy seeing his children grow up. He didn't want to make one of them feel more important or more loved for being selected, and the other one less important and less loved for not being selected. It was so difficult. One day, he'll have to choose. But will he be able to? He loved the two fawns equally. Lato was a male. Lila was firstborn. Which of those was more essential? He had no idea. And didn't want to think about it right now –so, Ronno –he decided to change the topic –I haven't seen you in quite a while. What have you been doing?

–This and that… Mostly traveling. –seemed Ronno wasn't specially thrilled to talk about his life. Perhaps he had a kind of a grudge towards Bambi for loosing to him for Faline –You know, I needed to sorta get over with loosing to such a… hmh,,weakling". I went far away, training myself to ground along the way. One day, I reached an area, where other deer lived. I stayed there for quite a while, fighting various opponents. It was there where I met Rea. –the fact he didn't mention his rivalry with Bambi and their competition for Faline suggested, that he doesn't want his mate to know about it. The royal couple decided to respect his will.

–My father was impressed with Ronno –Rea continued the story –He said he would make a very good material for a mate for me. Ronno, do you remember? You were so shy…

–No, I wasn't. –he protested.

–Okay, at least not as much I was.

–To put it short, we became mates and had Roga. The end. –Ronno decided to avoid being embarrassed by any further details his mate may add to the story. The Bambis giggled.

–You rised your son well. He saved our children today.

–Yeah! He noticed the danger in the bushes! –Lato yelled.

–And told us to run and don't look back! –added Lila. Worried looks appeared on Ronno and Rea's faces.

–The danger?

–It was the Howler. –Roga said.

–Howler? –Lila asked.

–Yes, Howler. We call it so, because it howls to the moon. –he explained.

–Just great. As if humans weren't bad enough. –Ronno complained.

–How dangerous is this ,,Howler"? –Bambi wanted to know.

–About as much as the dogs that human use. But they hunt down various animals, most often the ones that are either too young or too old to escape, and eat them.

–It's horrible! –Lila was frightened.

–They're predators. Their job is to get rid of the weakest of us, so the strongest could survive and breed. It's just natural.

–But there have never been such predators in our forest. Only humans. –Faline protested.

–The lands where Rea used to live were full of Howlers. Maybe that Howler has left his pack and came here on his own to look for new areas, or a mate perhaps. Whatever brought him here, there is nothing we can do about it. Just make sure he doesn't catch us. –Ronno stated. This made Bambi aware. Yet another enemy he has to protect his kingdom from. Another danger. He knew how to avoid humans, but this Howler? He could attack from behind every bush. And Ronno said he attacks fawns for most of time… No. He won't get Lato nor Lila. Never.

–Did you hear what your father said, Roga? You must never run off like this without telling us first! The Howler could get you! And I don't know, what would I do if I loose you. –Rea warned her son. Roga understood.

–I won't do that again, mother.

–But we still can play together, right? –Lato wanted to make sure.

–I have no objections. I'm glad Roga has friends. Wouldn't you agree, Ronno?

–Ehmh. –Ronno didn't seem so sure about this, but didn't object.

–Great! Let's all run up that rock! –Lato ordered and yet again ran at the rock, this time with Roga by his side. Sighing in hopelessness, Lila joined them. Afterall, the goal wasn't so important. What mattered, was that they were trying to reach it together.

NOTE: Thank you for the supporting reviews. I'm glad to know there are people who like my story. I'll do my best for you. But I have one request: in your reviews, tell me what you like about the story and what you don't like. It would help me to improve it. One again, thank you.


	4. Lato breaks his promise

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta Chapter 4- Lato breaks his promise 

Faline sometimes wondered, where did her son got his whole energy from. The ,,sometimes" would most often occur late at night, when young Lato did whatever he could not to go to sleep for at least a few more minutes, or early in the morning, when he would do just as much or even more to wake his family up. Lato barely needed any sleep. Much to his mother's and sister's discomfort.

,,Mom! Come on!" the prince pleaded, pulling Faline's ear. She did her best to ignore it. ,,Lila, get up and help me!" the male fawn jumped at his female twin and pushed her at the side. Lila closed her eyes tighter, sadly realizing she is unlikely to get any more silent sleep. Lato was starting to loose his patience ,,Hey, everybody, don't be this way! I'm hungry! I want those pink flowers that grow by the creak! And I'm thirsty! And you need to go with me! You have to!" the complaining was getting more and more disturbing. Faline sighed. Being a mother demands sacrifices.

The fawn jumped up happily, as the doe picked herself up. Noticing her mother moved, Lila followed her example. She knew she couldn't stay in the den alone. After the Howler incident, her parents forbade her and Lato from going anywhere on their own. They had to be under care of at least one adult.

The way seemed far too long for Lato. It was all because Faline and Lila would walk much slower than him. It irritated him, but he just kept on running around them, saying how he loved pink flowers.

,,You mean clover?" Lila asked.

,,I mean pink flowers." her brother replied ,,If clover is pink, then I like it"

,,The one that grows by the river, the white-and-pink clover, is called alsike clover." Lila insisted ,,Trifolium hybridum, to be exact. The Trifolium are a genus of small annual, biennial, or short-lived perennial herbaceous plants. The leaves are trifoliate, rarely 5- or 7-foliate, with stipules adnate to the leaf-stalk, and heads or dense spikes of…" the young doe continued, despite of her brother's lack of interest in the lecture. Their mother didn't know, whether to laugh or cry.

Faline and Bambi taught their children the names of all the plant types that grew in the forest, but Lato would never pay attention to the teachings. There was always something more interesting going on: butterflies flying, squirrels coming down to gather nuts, his rabbit friends playing around. He couldn't ignore all of this. Even if he sometimes memorized a certain name, he was likely to have forgotten it by the end of the day. It made his parents worry. If he couldn't even tell the difference between a daisy and a clover, how could he be able to identify the poisoned plants? How they be sure he wouldn't end up eating something that causes illness? And he never paid attention to what he eats. And there were lots of things he shouldn't eat. If he only seemed to realize this simple truth. His sister, on the other hand, could memorize all plant names having heard them once only. She could already recognize the bird type by merely hearing a part of it's song and tell the time from the position of the sun. She had all the memory and will to learn her brother lacked. On one hand, it was great: her parents knew she would one day be able to live a life on her own. On the other hand: they feared, what kind of life would that be. They hoped, that she would find a mate, who wouldn't be ashamed of having a mate much smarter than himself. Many believed, that females should stay in the shadow of males and are just suited to bring up children. Sadly.

As soon as the mother and children reached the destination are, Lato launched at the clovers. Lila ran after him, reminding him to check if there were no bugs sitting on the flowers or worse. She also insisted that he eats grass, not the blossom sonly. When he drunk, she told him not to drink so hastily, for there's water enough for everybody and that he could accidentally swallow something. He didn't seem to hear her at all.

Lato finished his breakfast fast, and couldn't understand, why does it take so long for the females to finish theirs. They said they wanted to enjoy the meal. But why can't they enjoy it a bit quicker, like him? That's no reasoning. Hmh, what to do while they eat? Suddenly, the prince noticed a group of rabbits on the other side of the creak. Yes, those were friends of his. And they loved clover blossoms too.

,,Jumper!" he called ,,Fluffy, Milly, Topsy! Hi!" he ran to greet his friends, splashing the water in the creak. Fortunately, it wasn't deep. The rabbit crew answered with just as much joy.

,,Lato!" the four siblings called, surrounding him.

,,It's been so long!"

,,How you've been?"

,,Man, you grew so big!" the shouted one through another. And the fawn was glad. So much action. So much happiness. He loved it.

The mother of the four came to greet Lato as well ,,Good morning, young prince." she said ,,Good morning, young princesses." She added, seeing Faline and Lila on the other side of the creek.

,,Good morning, Trudy." Faline replied.

,,Good morning, Mrs. Thumper." Lila added. Trudy was the mate of Bambi's best friend Thumper. They had two sons: Jumper and Fluffy, and two daughters: Milly and Topsy. All of them enjoyed Lato's company very much. Especially Jumper, the eldest and most energetic of the siblings.

,,Mom, can we and Lato play tag?" Jumper asked his mother.

,,No, better hide and seek!" Fluffy opposed his brother.

,,Why don't we seek compromise?" Milly offered.

,,Cool, what kind of game is that?" Jumper wanted to know.

,,Mom, can I play with them? Please!" Lato jumped back to his mother and sister. Faline looked at the sun in the sky.

,,Okay, but only for an hour."

,,Why so short?" the fawn cried. His mother became a little nervous.

,,Lato, have you forgotten? You promised you would go help your father patrol the area." She reminded her son. Lato lowered his ears. He forgot that promise. Obviously.

,,But mom, it's so boring" he pleaded, trying to seem cute and innocent ,,I'd rather play with Jumper and the rest. Can I?" this didn't please Faline one bit.

,,Lato, you made a promise. Your father is going to be disappointed if you don't come to assist him."

,,I'll assist him some other time, I promise, just let me play!" the fawn cried, and the rabbit children came to his side, supporting him with the most puppy eyes they could come up with. It wasn't much help. Faline knew her son had to learn responsibility. He needed it. But still, he was still just a child. But he gave his word. And a word is a word, especially a one of the prince. Definitely.

,,You have one hour" the judgement was passed ,,If I was you, I would use it while I can."

,,Owwww…." The group of pleaders lowered their ears. Yet, a few second later they would chase one another across the field nearby. Children are children. They need to play. Even Lila joined them, although she wasn't as strong, nor as fast as the rabbits. They didn't mind. The more to play with, the better. The group ended up playing both hide and seek and tag in various combinations, without even having to seek compromise. The game continued, until a loud, male voice was heard.

,,Lato!" the voice called. Everybody gasped. The Great Prince of the forest, Bambi himself, has appeared. Oh no. Was it really an hour already? No. It can't be.

,,What do we do now?" asked Fluffy, at the edge of panic.

,,Quickly, to the bushes!" decided Topsy, pushing Lato into the bushes ,,Quickly, before he sees you!"

,,Hey!" Lila protested ,,Lato has to go assist dad on his patrol now!"

,,But it's so boring!" Jumper pointed out ,,I'm sure Lato would stay with us and play!"

,,I would" Lato agreed ,,But dad is gonna be angry."

,,Lato!" Bambi called his son again. This time, louder, thinking he might've not heard it.

,,Come on, Lato" Lila encouraged her brother ,,Your duties are calling you."

,,Literally" agreed Milly.

,,There has to be a way to avoid this." Jumper insisted.

,,Don't you even…"

,,I know!" the eldest rabbit announced, before Lila could give him a lecture ,,You will go and tell your dad we're playing hide and seek, and we still have to find Lato!"

,,Great idea!" Jumper's siblings agree, jumping with joy.

,,This won't do, dad is too smart." Lila opposed. The whole things was starting to irritate her. The fact somebody might promise something and then don't do it, was beyond her understanding. So wrong. So shameful. That's not what they've been thought.

,,LATO!" Bambi's tone was getting strict.

,,Lila" Lato whispered ,,Please give it a try. Pretty please."

,,Oh no, I can't just…"

,,Please. Do it for me. Just once. Please" he insisted, making a sad look on his face. The female fawn sighed. She loved her brother and hated seeing him like this. And unlike her mother, didn't have courage enough to say ,,no".

,,Just this once" she announced and went to face her father. How guilty she was feeling. To cover up for a promise breaker. It hurt her. But he was her brother. She had to support him. But not like this. Oh, how she despised lying. She couldn't stand it. It felt, as if she was the one who broke the rules, not Lato. Oh.

,,Lila, where's Lato?" Bambi asked, as his daughter finally reached him. Okay, Lila, deep breath. You can do it. You can. Now…

,,He… He wanted to… They are playing hide and seek and… " no, don't look into his eyes, it would kill you, no… too late. ,,They… him… ugh… they told him to stay and play, and they told me to tell you they still have to find him" she almost burst unto tears. How could she even think of trying to dare to tell lies to her beloved father,,Dad, I'm sorry, I was trying to convince him, but their influence is stronger, and I'm too weak, I can't even make good excuses, I just…"

,,Shhh…" Bambi nuzzled his crying daughter. Poor thing. ,,Calm down, it's not your fault." He whispered, feeling a sorrow towards Lato and the rabbits. Not only they were misbehaving, they were trying to corrupt Lila. This innocent, delicate being. How could they. He'll have to have a talk with Thumper about the way he raises his kids. And he'll also have to give his own son a good lecture.

,,That Lato" Faline sighed angrily ,,I knew it would end like this"

,,Don't worry" her mate said ,,I thought Lato was ready to learn about his future duties. Seems I was wrong. Shh… Lila, okay, I know you didn't mean to do anything wrong…" meanwhile, the group of four rabbits and one fawn observed the whole scene. And they were more than glad.

,,Gush, she even broke into tears! Man, what a great actress!" Fluffy was excited.

,,I would never think Lila could do that!" Topsy was under great impression of what she's seen.

,,Man, your sister is great!" Jumper pet Lato's shoulder. The fawn smiled, surprise don how well their plan was turning out.

,,Of course she is! She's my sister!" she said proudly.

,,That's right!" jumper agreed ,,I wish my sisters were as good as yours"

,,Hey!" Topsy punched her brother.

,,Sorry!" he whined. Meanwhile, his mother was apologizing to the Great Prince for her children's behavior.

,,Lato's not so innocent wither" Bambi insisted ,,I'm going to talk to him later… now, I still have a great peace of land to check. So, I'll be going" with that, he turned his back on the females and started to slowly leave. Yet, he wouldn't be able to leave right now.

,,Daddy, wait!" Lila ran after him. Bambi turned to her, in surprise. ,,If Lato is not going with you, then maybe I could?" she asked. That her father wasn't expecting.

,,You want to?"

,,Yes." She nodded. Weird.

,,Wouldn't you rather stay here and play?" he wanted to make sure. His daughter waved her head for no.

,,I had fun enough" she explained ,,I'm already a bit tired of those running around. Taking a walk in different. That I would do." She really was sure of it. Strange. So strange. But… when he was her age, he was just as much willing to assist his father. He was overjoyed to do it. To him, it seemed like a great adventure. But again, it was a way of gaining his father's attention. Perhaps if he paid less attention to Lato, he would be more willing to seek any contact with him? No, bad idea. Being neglected feels so miserable. So painful. It's not the way. But… if he takes Lila with… then maybe Lato would be jealous and eventually start walking with him too? Hmh… Oh, nevermind. What matters, is that he wouldn't be going alone.

,,Fine, Lila. Come. We have a long way to go" he smiled to the elder of his two fawns. Lila answered with a weak smile and followed him. So she did distracted his attention from her brother. And he wasn't angry. Nor ad. Good.

,,She did it!" Jumper yelled, overjoyed with the success of the plan ,,She really did it! We can play and play!"

,,Way to go, Lila! Girls rule!" Topsy shouted, kicking Jumper off Lato. Lato himself couldn't believe it. His sister was so brilliant.

,,Okay then! I have to hide for real, and you seek me" he decided ,,And after you've found me, I'm gonna tell you about our new friend Roga!"

,,Yay!" the long eared chorus cried. And so, the game could continue. And so could the patrol.

NOTE: I wasn't sure about the name ,,Trudy", but I don't know if she has any official names or not, and in Polish edition of the book based upon movie (not the actual Bambi by Salten) she was called ,,Trusia". As for the kids: I'm pretty satisfied with the names. What do you think? Oh, and sorry it took so long, I definitely shouldn't work on so many stories. But, since this one is slowly gaining popularity, I'll do my best. Wish me luck.


	5. The road of life

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta Chapter 5- The road of life 

Bambi walked slowly. The disappoint his son granted him today was a heavy burden. A burden that ruined his entire day.

Being a sensible deer, the Great Prince felt deeply touched by Lato's broken promise. He was slightly angry, but more than that sad. And he couldn't help but think that it was his fault. He wasn't a good teacher. If he was, his son would understand such simple rules and have a sense of responsibility. At least a slight sense. He wasn't a child, he was slowly turning into a young buck. A month or two more and he should have his spots missing. Time to maturate a little bit. Especially for the prince and possible future Great Prince.

Bambi made a sole promise to himself, that he would not accept any excuses from now on. He has to teach Lato a few lessons. And make sure Thumper does so with his kids.

"Daddy?" a silent voice behind him called. Lila. He's almost forgotten that she was with him.

"Yes, my sunshine?"

"You stepped into a… umh… I can't say it. It's a bad word." The fawn noticed. Bambi looked down at his hooves was covered with something brown. Oh yuck. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't notice. Too bad. Such an embarrassment in front of his daughter.

Okay, act normally. Nothing much happened. Right.

"Oh. Umh. It's nothing" the deer whipped his hoof on some grass "It happens."

"It's a bad thing to happen though. It smells bad. I would scream." Lila assured. Her father smiled at her.

"Life is full of various little traps like this one." He started, feeling his teaching spirit awakening "Sometimes we can avoid them, sometimes not. But no matter what happens, it won't destroy the circle of life."

"Even the Howler?" Lila's question reminded Bambi of the terrifying creature. That wild dog. That killer. Lila was scared of him. No wonder. So was he. It was a trap. A danger. Yet another one. Surely not the last one. Yet, it was something natural. He knew it. And she had to know it too.

"Even such a Howler has his place in the circle of life" Bambi continued "Just like all of us do."

"But he kills deer."

"Yes, indeed. I know it sounds horrible. But the death of just one deer doesn't have any influence on the life of the whole deer kind. It's just the same as deer and flowers. If one flower is eaten, the rest isn't touched by that fact. Everyday, some flowers are eaten. And every year, new flowers grow. It has always been so, and so will it continue forever."

"But I thought flowers don't have feelings." Lila was confused. "They were created for animals to eat."

"You're right" Bambi agreed "But imagine you're a Howler." he went on, despite his daughter's scared face "From a Howler's point of view, the deer were created for him to eat. It's a food chain."

"Is there anything that eats Howlers then?" the young doe wanted to know.

"I don't think anything can hunt them to eat" the Great Prince said, thinking of anything that could possibly endanger a Howler. "Well, maybe human."

"But humans hunt us too." Lila was disappointed "It means it's better to be a Howler than a deer, for such a life is less risky."

"I wouldn't say that" her father disagreed "Howlers have to hunt their meal down, don't they?"

"Yes."

"And what about us?"

"Our food grows on the ground."

"Precisely" the elder of the two admitted "Our food grows all around us. We have it everywhere and can eat whenever we want. It's so simple. A Howler has to spend energy on finding his food, chasing it, fighting for it. It's very hard, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed" Lila admitted, understanding her father's point "So it's just as hard to be a deer and a Howler?"

"Each one's life involves a certain risk" the Great Prince replied "But in my opinion, there is no gift more precious than the life. I'm sure you think so too."

_The road of life is full of danger_

_You never know where they hide_

_So many traps, enemies, hardships_

_And things no one warned us about_

_Yet life is one such wonderful path_

_And you make that path even more worthwhile_

_The road of life is one big challenge_

_With our tears for basement_

_Sometimes our pain has higher purpose_

_But more likely it makes no sense_

_Yet life is one such great miracle_

_And you always ensure me that it's true _

The Great Prince sung. He sung happily, watching his daughter walk by his side, more and more laughing, making him forget of what her brother's done. Maybe this day wasn't decided to be wasted afterall? It was beautiful. And with a company, it was wonderful. Cause life is a miracle. Despite everything.

NOTE: I wanted to include the introduction of a new character in this chapter, but decided to make it shorter, making it a father-daughter moment, since you already waited so long for the last one. The next chapter is then almost sure to be called ,,The stray fawn". And I encourage you to check my Deviant art gallery for pictures of Roga, Lato and Lila . As for Roga, don't worry, I'm including him in chapter 6. Once again, great THX to everybody who review. More reviews faster updates .


	6. Different

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta 

Chapter 6- Different

Faline tried to chew the grass in her mouth. Focus on chewing. Chew and don't think about your son. That nasty son. You should've known better than to let him play. You should've known he wouldn't want to stop playing. Sighs. Raising kids is so hard.

A gentle sound reached her ears. It means somebody's near. Wait, it sounds like a deer. Faline looked around. Somewhere in the distance, on the other side of the creek. She headed towards that direction. That's not so far, she'll surely remain in Lato's field of vision, wherever he's hiding, or more precisely pretending to be playing hide and seek.

Out of the forest, a doe and her fawn came to the glade. To Faline's happiness, those were the newly made friends of her family: Rea and Roga.

"Mom!" Roga noticed the Great Princess instantly "It's Lila and Lato's mom! Look!" he said. His mother was just as delighted as Faline when she saw her.

"Oh, that's a nice surprise. Good morning, Your Highness."

"Please, you don't have to be so formal" Bambi's mate insisted, coming closer "We're friends afterall"

"Indeed. I hoped we would meet again soon. My little Roga missed Lila and Lato very much" Rea agreed.

"Mom" Roga felt ashamed "I asked you not to call me little in front of everybody. I'm kinda too old for that"

"I'm sorry, darling" his mother said sweetly "I can't help it. To me, you will always be my precious little sunshine of joy" with that, she leaned to nuzzle her son. The fawn made one step backwards, but didn't push her away. All fawns enjoy being nuzzled. They just don't like admitting it.

Faline giggled. What a cute view. Yes, Rea had one fawn only and admired him beyond reason. She had two and had to divide her love between them equally. But, is it possible to love your children equally? Is it right? Lato was her son. Lila was her daughter. Sons and daughters are different and have different needs. Come to think about it... She couldn't tell if she was treating the twins fair. Perhaps she was paying more attention to one of them? Was she favoring Lila, because she was a female? That could hurt Lato. And explain, why was he so hyperactive. He was trying to get his parents attention. Now that she thought about it, Bambi seemed to be favoring Lila too. He treated her like a responsible partner, a one he could trust. As for the son... he was just a son. Just a cute, joyful fawn. It has always been so: responsible Lila and playful Lato. The twins played roles. How come she never noticed? Or maybe she's overdoing it? Lato never seemed to have any complexes, nor to feel inferior comparing to his sister. In fact, the twins didn't even know which of them was born first. None of them had reasons to feel inferior, nor superior. None of them seemed to feel so. Alright. Don't make a big deal. You are nervous, because of Lato's broken promise. That's it.

"Where are Lila and Lato?" Roga asked suddenly "I want to play with them"

"Lila is with her father" replied Faline "They're patrolling the area"

"With Lila?" Rea couldn't believe "Shouldn't he be taking the son with instead and leave the daughter with you?"

"That's what he was going to do" Faline's expression became sorrowful "But our son preferred to play with the rabbits than help his father, so Lila took his place"

"With rabbits?" Roga asked "Geez, rabbits are no fun, he'd better play with me"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rea expressed her condolences for Faline "You must be disappointed with him"

"I am" the mother of the twins admitted "It hurts to see my own son acting, as if he had no respect for his father. And I am thinking... Sorry, I shouldn't push my troubles on stranger..."

"We're no strangers" Roga disagreed "I mean, we are still new here and such, but we've already met you. That's good, isn't it?"

"Roga is right" Rea supported her son "You can feel free to talk with us about your problems. It's not good to keep everything hidden. You'll se, telling us about your problems will make you feel much better"

Faline smiled weakly. Rea seemed to be a very friendly, cheerful doe, full of understanding and eager to help. A type that would make a good comrade. There was something in her... maybe her calmness, maybe the sincere look on her face... something, that made the Great Princess sure this doe is a person to trust. Come to think of it... a faithful follower and supporter, who expects nothing in return, would make just the mate a deer with big ego like Ronno needed. Heh. No wonder he chose her. Maybe she could help him cure his complexes.

"Thank you" Faline said, slightly relieved already "Yes, my son has been granting me a lot of hard times lastly..."

MEANWHILE

Jumper and his crew jumped above a log. They studied it with a serious focus. Carefully. With all the attention. One second. Two seconds. Three. Maybe...? Nope. Nothing here.

"Let's look behind that tree!" Topsy suggested, still full of enthusiasm.

"No, behind that one!" Jumper disagreed. His sister didn't seem to be happy about anybody having a different opinion than she had.

"But we checked that one before!" she noticed.

"But what about he hid there after we checked it last time?" Jumper made a good point. Good, in his own opinion. To Topsy, it made no sense.

"He didn't have time enough for that!"

"We haven't seen him in a while! How bout he got much faster?"

"So much? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Fluffy, go check that tree and I check the other one" Milly told her brother, deciding Jumper and Topsy are unlikely to finish their discussion too soon. And time was precious.

"Okay!" he replied and jumped away. He and Milly checked behind both trees Jumper and Topsy pointed. But their goal wasn't behind neither of them.

"Nothing here!"

"Same here!"

"Oh geez!" this time, Topsy got annoyed. Hide and seek had tendency to get down putting, when it took too long to find the ones who hid "Where could he be then?"

"Behind the log?" Jumper suggested. With that, he became the target for Topsy's annoyance.

"But we've just came from behind it!" she reminded him.

"But what about he came there after we jumped above it?"

"Oh, come on! You seriously don't think he is so super fast, do you?"

"Why not? He is going to be the Great Prince of the forest one day! He has to be super strong and super fast!"

"And super smart!" added Milly.

"But not smart enough for us not to find him!" added Fluffy.

"Right! We have to find him!" Topsy agreed, feeling new strength waking up in her. Yup, those endless sources of energy from young body and mind!

"Everybody, into those bushes!" Jumper ordered "If he isn't here, he must be there!"

"Oh yeah!" the siblings yelled as they followed their eldest brother into the mentioned direction with full speed. The leaves flew up. The ground moved. The branches bend in all directions. The critical hit came.

"Aw!"

"Ow!"

"My paw!"

"My ear!"

"My nose!"

"My everything!"

Four rabbits jumped back to the safe, away from the bush, which turned out to be a nettle thicket. All of them were in pain, all of them were scared, all of them in shock.

"Ow! Mommy!"

"My back! Ugrh"

"Wha... My everything!"

"Sobb... hurts...!"

"Guys!" Lato appeared, running out from inside the log "Guys, are you alright? What happened?"

The rabbit siblings all stared at him with eyes out of sockets.

"Where did you come from?" Fluffy asked.

"Wel... I was inside that log. I thought you jumped above me, but then, you all started screaming, so I came out" the young prince explained. Jumper slashed his face.

"Oh, great! I told you we should check that log again!"

"But you didn't tell us to check inside it!" Fluffy pointed out through tears. Not only he was in pain, but now also his brother was angry. And he did nothing wrong.

"And you told us to jump into that something!" Topsy added, angry from pain. And she believed, it was all because of Jumper.

"You shouldn't have followed!" Jumper growled, hating to be responsible for the entire accident. Geez, everybody makes mistakes, it's not his fault.

"But we trust you! You're the eldest!" Milly cried. As the most vulnerable, she was totally confused and had no idea, what else to say or do.

"I know! And as the eldest, I swear this won't happen again!"

"It'll better be true! Otherwise, I'm taking your place" Topsy warned her brother. That got on his nerves.

"You can't! I am the eldest and I'll always be!"

"I should've been the eldest! I'm smarter than you!"

"But I am stronger!"

"But I don't tell others to jump into nettle!"

"But I don't jump into nettle when I'm told to!"

"Oh, just quit it" Fluffy said annoyed.

"Silence, Number 3! Number 1 and 2 are talking!" Jumper hushed him.

"That's not fair! You just always have to pick a fight and I'm just trying to help and you never appreciate it!" Fluffy cried. The feeling of being ignored and underestimated was more painful that the nettle effects.

"I don't want you to fight! I don't want violence!" Milly almost broke into tears. If only they haven't jumped into those bushes, if only they would have checked inside the log, it all would be okay now. But why couldn't it be?

"Umh.. guys?" Lato felt it's his turn to cut in. The siblings paid attention. Being a prince, he was an authority "Umh.. I thought... what do you mean by eldest? You were all born on the same day"

"Yes, but I was first" Jumper explained "I was first to enter the world, so I know it the best of us all. And my mom saw me first, and this means she loved me with her whole love, even for those few seconds before the rest was born. It makes me feel very important to know that" he puffed his chest up.

"But dad saw us all at once" Milly reminded.

"Okay, but mom saw me first"

"Oh, just forget it, we all look the same anyway" Fluffy noticed.

"Yeah, whatever, would be no fun not to have siblings" Jumper agreed.

"That's right! Unity is our force!" Topsy yelled.

"Yeah!" the siblings all yelled in union. And Lato felt, that he is slowly starting to understand. The idea of knowing the world for a few seconds longe... of being loved for a few seconds longer... it all seemed very interesting and made sense to him. Hmh... Those rabbits are really smart. Glad they're his friends.

"Hey, Lato, we never asked you before: who is elder: you or Lila?" Fluffy asked all of a sudden. Lato looked at him with shock.

"What?"

"Lato, of course!" Jumper stated "He looks to be so!"

"But that's no proof. Some things look good and taste horrible" Milly made a point.

"Oh, right. Then, Lato, tell us! You or Lila?"

"Yeah, who was first?"

"Who? Well..." the young fawn thought, trying to remember, in what order he and his sister were born. Who was first? It would seem he is... but... he had no idea. He could not remember. He has never thought about this before. He never asked his mother. To him, it was meaningless. Was it? Until now, of course. But the rabbits knew their order of entering the world. It was a shame that he didn't. And if they were making such a big deal out of it, then it surely must be a big deal. Something very important. If he was older than Lila... that would make him the boss, just like Jumper is. Would be cool. He is a good boss. Lila went along with his request, didn't she? And if Lila is older...? Nope. She is kind, smart and such, but has no spirit to lead. He is better leader than she is. Even if she knows all the plants and birds. But she cannot fight. A leader must fight and prove he's strong. Yup. Definitely.

"Well... I..."

"See? I knew he is!" Jumper said with pride.

"No!" Lato corrected "That's not what I mean!"

"But you are the boss!" Jumper stated "You told Lila to go tell your dad you can't come with him, and she did it!"

"She even went in your place!"added Milly.

"I thought it was our idea" Fluffy said confused.

"Lato did it all!" Jumper convinced his brother "For he is big boss, isn't he?"

"Yup! Lato, out Great Prince of the forest!" the four rabbits yelled, jumping around the fawn with joy. Lato laughed, but the whole problem remained on his mind. He or Lila? Who was first? He had to know. He had to know it now. At no condition.

This one impulse made him turn back and run. Run at the glade, where his mother was. She had to be. She had to be there and tell him the truth. The truth he wanted to hear. The rabbit crew ran after him. They all jumped out of the forest, to the open space. Lato noticed his mother. He ran at her.

"Mom! Mom!" he called her. She looked in his direction. She seemed angry. But why?

"Lato!" Roga called jumping from behind the two does. Lato froze. The sight of his new friend kicked the first-or-second-born problem out of his little head.

"Roga!" He was happy to see Ronno's son. So happy, that he forgot that his mother is right in front of him. And she didn't like it.

"Lato, we need to talk" Faline called her son, doing her best to sound strict and serious. He didn't mind. He was busy with Roga.

"How good to see you!"

"How good we can play!"

"Lato! Come here and listen to me!" Faline tried again. No success.

"But mom, I want to play with Roga and rabbits!"

"What rabbits?" Roga asked, confused. He just noticed Jumper and his crew behind Lato. "Ow, those?"

"Yes! They're my friends!" Lato admitted happily. He was glad, that his old friends and new friend meet. But Roga wasn't. He scanned Jumper and the others with cold sight, his eyes full of contempt. It seemed he doesn't like rabbits.

"Your friends?" he asked, clearly taking that statement for a weak joke. For a prince to be a friend of such miserable beings? That was beyond his understanding "Lato, come on, rabbits are stupid! And those look, as if they just jumped into a nettle thicket!"

"We did" confirmed Milly.

"But we are no stupid! You are stupid!" said Jumper, already knowing he doesn't like that strange fawn. Roga's expression turned serious and angry. Not only this little something dares to call itself a friend of Lato, but now it's insulting him, the great Roga? Oh no, no way.

"You're calling me stupid, rabbit?' he showed Jumper his most dangerous face, putting as much mental power as he could into scarring the life out of him. Thumper's son however used the same strategy, not moving a step backwards. The fawn has to know, he is not afraid of him.

"Yes! I'm calling you stupid, gray deer!"

"Why you..." Ronno's son was going to show Jumper, who is the boss, but his mother held him back.

"Roga, be nice." She asked her son. Then, she turned to the rabbits and apologized. Unlike Roga, she had a deep tolerance for all the living beings "I'm sorry for him. He didn't mean to offend you. He just thinks that it's better when deer play with deer and rabbits with rabbits. Right, sunshine?"

"No, mother" Roga said, angry for being called sunshine in public and for his mother didn't seem to be getting any point at all "What I mean, is that somebody who jumps in the nettle cannot be smart"

"You would jump there too, if your big brother told you!" Topsy insisted.

"No, I wouldn't!" Ronno's son claimed "I don't do stupid things! No matter what! And I am an only child!" this statement made Jumper and his siblings gasp and stir upon Roga.

"No siblings?"

"Poor thing, he doesn't have brothers or sisters to play with"

"Yes, it's horrible"

"Idiots!" Roga yelled "Deer are born alone! Rarely two, but almost always just one! And I don't need no siblings to play with, I'm fine the way it is!"

"But it's better to play together!" Lato cut in "Tag! You're it!" he pushed Roga and started to escape. The rabbit crew ran after him.

"We're getting him faster than gray deer!" they called, laughing. This Roga couldn't stand. Nobody dares to insult him like that.

"I'm gonna get you!" he took all his might and pursued Lato.

"Lato! Come back here!" Faline called after her son. But he didn't listen. She sighed heavily. Those children.

"Don't worry" Rea cheered her up "When the game is over, he'll be tired. Then, you'll have a chance to talk to him"

"That's the problem with my son" Faline explained "He never gets tired."

The game continued. Since Thumper's children were already tired, Roga easily left them all behind and reached Lato. After a few more rounds, seeing they have no chance against the gray fawn, the rabbits got angry. Not only he offended them, but is faster than them? Cannot be!

"You may be faster, but you cannot jump higher!" Jumper stated and started jumping. His siblings followed. They noticed butterflies and started pursuing them. Wanting to show them, that he is better than them in this field also, Roga decided join them. But then, he noticed a bird flying, not so high from them. He had an idea. He ran, jumped on Lato's back, bounced from him and jumped so high, that he caught the bird's tail with his teeth. The bird let out a loud squeak, as Ronno's son pulled the feathers out of his tail and landed on the ground, holding them in his mouth. Proud like hell.

A second later, he was pecked on the head. He started running. The angry bird pursued. He pecked Roga hard. Roga tried to kick him. The bird pulled his tail. The deer turned around rapidly, making the bird loose the hold of his tail. He charged. The bird flew up. The victory was Roga's. Lato and the rabbits cheered for him. He presented a view of his white smile and bowed slightly.

With a loud smash, something white landed on Roga's head. Lato and the rabbits held breath. Roga moved his nose. Smells bad. Feels wet. He looked up. He jumped back in fear. Another white bomb hit the ground in front of him. He sighed in relief.

"Hah! Who is the boss now, you bird...?" he looked up, laughing.

Another white bomb hit his face.

Another gasp from the audience.

"Yuck!" Roga waved his head, trying to remove the stinky substance. The audience laughed. It wasn't dangerous, it was funny. "Stop laughing!" Roga demanded "It's not funny!" but the rabbits didn't listen. Neither did Lato. Roga growled and charged at them. They ran. He reached Fluffy and hit him with his dirty head. He pursued the other rabbits. He got Milly. Topsy threw a small stone at him, but missed. He reached her in an instant and cut her way. Then, he ran after Jumper. The last rabbit made it to hide in a small hole in the ground. Pfeew. Safe.

"Hah! You missed it, looser!" he laughed with joy. Roga stood above the hole and lowered his head, so the bird poop would drop. Jumper gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Roga shaked his head a little and a bit of bird poop landed on Jumper. Roga had won.

"Never laugh at me again" he demanded "Never, understood ya?"

"Yes sire!" screamed the poor rabbit. Lato came to Roga, laughing.

"Man, it was great! I had so much fun!" Roga moved slightly and pushed Lato's side with his head.

"Mission complete" announced the gray fawn "Come, I gotta clean myself up" he said and headed towards the creek. Lato followed. So did the rabbits, but keeping a safe distance. They hated the gray fawn. And hated how he corrupts their friend. He was so mean. So impolite and aggressive. They will never play with him anymore. And will make sure, that Lato doesn't play with him either.

Everybody jumped into the water and did their best trying to remove the white substance. And to drink, since they all got tired.

"How stupid" said Roga, who was the only one not to drink "This water is dirty, and you're drinking it?"

"But we're thirsty" Lato explained, as if it was the simpliest truth of the universe. His friend sighed. It seemed that Lato is more stupid than he appeared. Oh well. And he thought, he would make a good company. No, wait, it;' not his fault for being so stupid. He surely is so much smarter than this. It must be because of those rabbits. Yes, it must. Poor Lato, seems he never had a real, deer friend to play with. Alright. Time to change that.

"Listen" Roga turned to Lato "I can see, that you've been hanging out with those rabbits for far too long. If you stay with them any longer, soon, you'll change into a rabbit yourself." Lato gasped.

"But I can't!"

"Come to realize" Roga insisted "You're acting, as if you were one of them. You do stupid things just because they do. Just look at you. Is that the way the prince of the forest should be? Drinking dirty water? Lowering himself to the level of such miserable beings?"

"But I..." Bambi's son started, scared by the vision of turning into a rabbit. Sure, he enjoyed their company, but becoming a rabbit himself? Rather not. "But we are just friends. And my dad was a friend of the rabbits too. And he didn't change into one!"

"That's not what I mean" Roga explained "I mean your soul. You may look like a deer, but your soul is one of a rabbit. As your friend, I want to help you. Trust me: deer should play with deer and rabbits with rabbits. They can't understand us, and we can't understand them. You can't deny the laws of the nature"

"Don't listen to him!" Jumper came in between the two fawns "Deer can't change into rabbits and rabbits can't change into deer. It's stupid to believe so. Friendship is always good, no matter if your friend is a rabbit or a deer." He insisted.

"He's right!" all the younger rabbits supported him. Roga refused to believe them. He has never played with anything different than deer before. His father would always tell him, that he must stay with his own kind if he wants to develop properly. And he wanted. He wanted to grow big and strong, like his father. He was already one of the strongest fawns, and believed it's thanks to his father's teachings and trainings with fawns his age. Before they moved into this forest, he would also train a lot, fighting with all of the other young bucks. With his own kind only. That's why he was so strong. And Lato? He was weaker than him. Okay, slightly younger, but weaker. And so naive. That must be because of those rabbits. They are much less intelligent than deer. And they push their stupidity onto Lato, the prince of the forest. Unforgivable. But he can't let them waste him. There's still a chance to make a buck out of him. And he, Roga, will be the one to take that job.

"Pheh. Come, Lato. Those miserable furballs don't deserve such a noble company" he stated and returned to the shore. He looked back, checking if the young prince was following him. But he stayed still. With a sad look on his face. Was that, what Roga said true? Was is really the law of the nature? But dad never forbade him playing with rabbits. He said it was good, that he had friends. So it can't be wrong. How come such a good thing could be wrong? He couldn't understand. And felt hopeless. He didn't want to loose neither rabbits, nor Roga. Why couldn't Roga give them a chance? Why can't he like Jumper and the crew, just like he does? Would be so cool. With so many friends to play with. Why does it have to be so complicated?

"You are not going to listen to him, do you?" Jumper asked with hope. Lato was his pal. No gray fawn has the right to break their friendship. Especially such a mean type. That Roga. Even his name was stupid. And he was ugly too. What did Lato see in him? No idea. He had a bad influence on Lato. That was sure. And he, Jumper, had to save his prince from that evil fawn's clutches.

"Of course he is going to listen to me" Roga stated, amused by the foolishness of Jumper "Because I want to save him from your bad influence"

"Well we want to save him from your bad influence!"

"You're saying my influence is bad?

"Yes! You are evil and will make him evil!"

"I want the best for my friend!"

"We want the best for our friend!"

"He's my friend!"

"Ours!"

"I won't let go of him!"

"Neither will we!"

"You wanna fight?"

"You bet!"

"GUYS!" Lato yelled, unable to stand the quarrel any longer "If you both want the best for me, then we do you fight?!"

Dead silence came between the animals. Lato's breath was unsteady. He hated being the reason for a battle. He hated seeing his friends fight because of him. He hated the hopelessness. He wanted them all to just play. Why couldn't they?

Roga remained anxious. The rabbits say they want the best for Lato. But what can they know? They're just a bunch of stupid rabbits. Nothing more. Just like his father said. What would happen, if all of the deer would play with all of the rabbits? Soon, they would forget all the differences between the kinds and fell into confusion. That couldn't happen. But mom... no, she never played with different kind either. She just tolerated them. As other parts of the circle of life. That could do. He could tolerate them, but not as friends. That would be so wrong.

"But" he started "But they are different. Can't you see?"

"So what?" Lato insisted "You and I are different too"

"But we're both deer"

"But you had fun while playing with Jumper and the company, hadn't you?" Lato made a good point. Roga thought. Had he? Well... it wasn't a game really. He was just trying to show them, that he is better than them. But he had fun. It felt so good to compete and win. No matter who with. But, again they were just rabbits. He couldn't treat them seriously. And besides, they didn't have any respect for him either.

"I had fun" Fluffy whispered shyly. Everybody turned to him. What did he say? Did they hear it right? "But I think it would be better if Roga didn't put his bird bomb on us" he added, seeing that everybody pays attention. The company exchanged looks.

"And he shouldn't call us stupid" Milly supported her brother "He doesn't know us"

"And it wasn't our fault that bird dropped poo poo on him" Topsy noticed.

"And he has no right to tell Lato that he shouldn't play with us" Jumper concluded "It is only up to Lato himself to decide"

Now it felt different. And Roga was surprised. They talked peacefully and actually used reasonable arguments. Amazing. Was it the same group of animals as before? What happened? Unlike him, they seemed to be understanding Lato's point. They made him think. But they are just┘ Gush. They actually have some brain. But they jump into nettle. It's stupid. Oh. This is so ridiculous

"But... my father said..."

"You are old enough to think on your own" Jumper stopped him "If your father would tell you to jump into the nettle, would you do it?"

"I just..." Roga ran out of arguments "Lato is the first friend I made here. I want the best for him"

"We too"

"So what is the problem?" Lato asked, bored of how long it takes for Roga to realize "All of you are my friends. I want the best for you too, and the best is when you give each other a chance and play together." In the end, Roga couldn't keep on denying. It would picture him as the one, who doesn't cooperate and creates problems. It would make him look more stupid than the rabbits. And he couldn't allow that.

"I can tolerate them" he said "That's all I can promise"

"We can tolerate him too" Jumper said "As long as he doesn't call us stupid"

"That's fine I guess" Lato stated. Finally, he brought piece among his friends. Yes, he indeed had leader skills. He would make a great Great Prince of the forest. Yup. So much pride and joy.

"Come" Roga suggested "If we move upwards the stream, we can drink clear water from there"

"Good! Let's do that!" Lato liked the idea. The company took their steps against the stream, just like Ronno's son said. But in a short while, they stopped.

A small, gray being appeared, slowly coming from behind some bushes nearby the creek. It was a fawn. Light gray, just like Rea. It was thin. So sadly thin. And so sadly gloomy. It moved with such fear. As if every single step costed it an unimaginable deal of power. It stopped by the creek. It lowered it's head to drink. It drunk. So peacefully. With so much sorrow. It seemed to be tired. As if it has come a long way. A really tough one.

None of the animals moved. All of them just stared at the fawn, as it drunk. It was a stranger. So pitiful. So vulnerable. A poor thing. Just the sight of it was very touching. And demanded deep focus.

"Hi!" Lato yelled, breaking the mood. The stranger fawn rose it's head and looked at him. It was scared. Terrified. But Bambi's son didn't seem to notice "I'm Lato. What's your name?" he asked.

The fawn turned away rapidly and ran back into the forest.

"No! Wait!" Lato called and pursued. A second later, having overcome the shock, Roga joined him. But the fawn was fast. So surprisingly fast. As if it was chased by a whole bunch of howlers. It disappeared from their sight in just a short while. Lato tried calling it a few more times, but soon, he gave in. That stranger was far too fast. Roga stopped by Lato's side and sighed. They were unable to pursue it. Well, they were tired. But that fawn... it seemed so weak, yet it lost them so easily. Amazing.

"Geez... you've seen that?"

"I just wanted to say hello..."

"Huh... Right... Come, let's go back"

"You know, Roga...?"

"Hmh?"

"That fawn... she looked like your mom"

"Hmh. Perhaps she came from the same forest as we? But it's so far from here... Whatever I'm sure her parents must be somewhere near. She ran to them. Now come. It's none of our concern"

So, the two fawns headed back. Yet, they still had the small, thin, sad fawn in front of their eyes.

NOTE: Once again, my plans changed. I really wanted to devote this one to the stray fawn, but the whole rabbit sequence, as well as bird sequence just popped out of my head all of a sudden, and I just couldn't ignore it. I was laughing my head off while writing, and couldn't help it. I would never believe such a childish story can be so inspiring. It practically is writing itself for me! With your help, of course .

About rabbits: I wasn't going to include them at all at the beginning of the story, but then thought "But Thumper was so good..." and so they are. To make them seem more real, I chose two to be the types to quarrel (Jumper and Topsy) and two to be nice (Fluffy and Milly).

Once again, great THX to everybody who review. More reviews faster updates .


	7. The stray fawn Part 1

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMartaChapter 7- The stray fawn Part 1

Surrounded by magnificent oaks and slim pines, with the air around her carrying scents of daisies and berries, the young princes did her best to focus. She loved it to simply admire the beauty and power of her father's green kingdom, but now it was time for her to concentrate on each detail as it was by itself and decide what its role in the whole was.

"Remember, Lila," her father, the Great Prince, reminded "When you observe, you must use all of your senses. You must see, hear and smell, all in the same time. Only if you manage to do so, you will be able to notice all signs of possible danger. Do you understand?"

"I do, father" the little doe confirmed "See, hear and smell. All in the same time" as if to demonstrate her understanding of the task, she opened her eyes wide, rose her ears up and moved her nose. Bambi chuckled, finding a great pride in how much she reminded him of himself when he was at the stage of learning the forest wisdom. She was just so unbelievably cute.

"Well then. Now focus and tell me, what do you see" he encouraged her. The princess took the task very seriously. She carefully turned her head right, then left. In next turn, she rose it and scanned the branches above her, catching a glimpse of a spider making its web in quite a hurry. She also managed to notice a couple of birds flying by. To an average person, this fact would stay meaningless, but Lila was far from average.

"The spider is making its web in a hurry and swallows are flying lower than usual" she reported "It means it's going to rain soon"

"Well done, Lila" Bambi praised her, amazed by her professionalism "Now, what do you hear?" he asked. His daughter closed her eyes and concentrated on her hearing. As she did so, he smiled to himself. She was such a good student. So willing to learn and bright academically. Much smarter than he was at the same age. If she only had more confidence in her skills, it'll all be perfect. If she only was a boy… the forest would be safe with such a Great Prince. And Lato… sighs… what should be done about him?

"I can hear a cuckoo, and a woodpecker" Lila reported "A few additional birds, but nothing out of order"

"Bravo, sunshine. Now, what do you smell?"

This time, Lila didn't have to think much before answering. One good sniff was enough.

"A skunk?!" she cried in surprise. Bambi took a few sniffs and found out his daughter was right.

"Definitely a skunk" he confirmed "And it smells like one that is afraid"

"We have to help him or her!" Lila decided. She bounced in the direction, from which the smell was coming. Her father followed her. Both kept on sniffing. After a few jumps, they stopped near a dry, empty log. Or so it seemed.

Lila took a look inside the log, discovering a pair of huge, frightened eyes. The skunk was found.

"You can come out now" she encouraged him "It's safe"

The skunk stared at her for a second. Deciding she meant him no harm, he took a few steps forwards. Lila kept on encouraging him and praising for the progress. The skunk seemed to trust her and walked with more confidence. Soon, he became visible enough for both deer to recognize him.

"Bambi!" Lila exclaimed, as the skunk had been named after her father.

"Lila!" he replied, hugging her front leg "How good to see you!"

"How good to see you too!" she leaned her head to nuzzle her friend "Pity we haven't had a chance to meet recently, I have so much to tell you!"

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation…" Bambi the deer cut in "…but I'm afraid that little Bambi is quite far away from home" he pointed out. Bambi the skunk caught his head.

"Oh gosh, you're right!" he admitted "Oh, I shouldn't wander off, but I didn't mean to! I was just playing, and then I've heard some scary noises, and something moved in the bushes, and I thought it was going to eat me, and I started running, and when I stopped I was lost, and I don't know where to go, and my mommy and daddy must be worried about me!" he cried. Lila comforted him gently.

"You were wise to run away" she said "We must be careful about such scary noises and things moving in the bushes. You just need to have good hiding places around the are where you live, so you had where to run in case of danger. That way you wouldn't have to run so far away to get lost"

"I know" the skunk sobbed "But I was so scared… I couldn't think of where to run… I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" Bambi the deer decided to comfort his namesake "It's no shame to be afraid. Our fear makes us aware of danger and enables us to avoid it. If we didn't feel fear, we wouldn't know what should we stay away from and it could lead to our death. It's good to be afraid, as long as you don't let your fear unable you to think"

"You think so?" the little Bambi asked, his eyes filled with hope and gratefulness. The Great Prince nodded.

"Yes. A little fear is good. A lot of fear is bad. And we must control ourselves, so we always stay above our fear. But this is difficult and comes with time. When you practice your courage, you will be able to think soberly even in extreme situations. And so, you will be able to keep yourself alive" the Great Prince's words clearly cheered the little skunk up.

"Oh, I'm going to practice! Thank you so much you're the advice, Your Highness!" he expressed his gratefulness, with all the sorrow gone from his face.

"Wow dad, you're so smart!" Lila was impressed with her father's speech. He smiled humbly. All parents seem smart to their kids. He himself didn't feel smart. He just possessed experience Lila and Bambi Junior lacked. When they reach his age, they surely will be just as smart. And Lila might even turn out smarter than him. That's how he felt.

"I'm doing my best" he smiled at them "Now come, we are going to walk Bambi home"

"Alright!" both children agreed. Now, the three of them headed towards where the skunk family lived.

(…)

Meanwhile, at the glade, the two does were involved in a friendly chat, waiting for their children to loose energy, so they could talk to them. Faline felt much better having confessed her worries concerning Lato to Rea and Rea seemed to be feeling more open herself. Faline's royal title made her shy at first, but now that she learned the Great Princess is in fact not much different from other does, she felt natural around her. Even dropping the honorifics came as simply as that.

"You know, Faline" Rea started "You and your mate seem to know Ronno quite well" she simply stated. Faline felt alarmed. Ronno didn't seem to have told his mate much about his past. She wasn't sure of how much she could reveal without damaging the trust Rea had for him. In the same time, she didn't feel like lying to her, even if they barely knew each other.

"We happened to share a few briefly conversations" she stated. It felt like a safe answer. And there wasn't much lie to it.

"Right. That's what he told me as well" Rea nodded. Faline was glad her reply turned out to be so fitting, but a slight change in Rea's expression caught her attention. The gray doe seemed somewhat sad with what she's heard and said "Brief conversations, that was all he could get. Nobody ever wanted to talk to him. Poor Ronno, he had always been so lonely and uncared for" she sighed. Faline's eyes and ears winded. Ronno? Poor? Uncared for?

"What do you mean?" she asked. What did Ronno tell her? Is that how he really felt? That bully, that arrogant brutal and a liar?

"Oh, it's such a sad story" Rea went on "My darling never even had a real friend. When he was little, his mother would be very protective of him and rarely leave him out of her sight. She had always told him he is the most precious fawn in the world and that nothing can compare to him. He trusted her and relied on her with everything. For that reason, the other children called him a cry baby. He couldn't understand why, since he learned to think of himself as of the most precious in the world. Around that time he begun to distrust his mother. He started to run off on his own and seek adventures. He was quite strong, but not enough to compete with the other fawns his age. They still laughed at him. On top of that, Ronno managed to overhear rumors saying that his father had left his mother, because he didn't see much in the son she bore him. It was the critic point. Since then, Ronno believed only the strongest deer can be respected. So, he searched for company among younger fawns, to whom he could appear as strong. He thought he could impress them with his charisma and arranging funny situations, but it never worked. He was so desperate for attention that he made up stories of dangerous adventures he had, but nobody wanted to listen. Ronno did everything to make them notice him, but they hated him and he didn't know why. When I imagine how horrible must it have been for him to watch the other children play and laugh together, while he was so lonely and unhappy himself… oh, I cannot even imagine. I always end up crying when I try" she explained and Faline just stared at her, amazed with the story.

She had always thought Ronno was simply mean when he scared the other animals and laughed at them. He appeared to be a type that enjoyed amusing himself at the expense of others. On top of that, he never seemed to understand that what he's doing is wrong and that it only causes him enemies. Moreover, he only talked about himself and how special he was. Of course, when it came to face the real danger, he would be the first one to run away. And he never admitted his loss. One miserable guy he was.

But Rea's story made her put some thought into it. She had to admit, that Ronno was in fact sickly desperate for attention. With everything he did, he made everybody dislike him, but at least they knew he existed. Was it what he wanted? Was it better to him to be a bully than an anonymous buck?

And all of those adventured he claimed he had… Surely, when he talked about them and showed off, they all listened and watched him. He just made it all sound so… interesting. And he was so well prepared for his performance, knowing such detail like what type of tools men use. He did put his hart into making those stories up. And had quite a big imagination. Even if they knew he was lying, they couldn't help but feel amazed by what he said.

And coming to analyze his behavior at the beginning of their "relationship"… well, he didn't seem to be having any hatred towards her and Bambi. Well, he clearly disrespected Thumper and Flower. But isn't it what Roga did too? He sought friendship among other deer. He just used wrong methods. Naturally, they had the right to reject him after he made fun of them. But he also had the right to envy them, seeing the friendship they shared. And envy is a destructive feeling.

And the worst of it, the rumor of how his father rejected him. There was no need for a better explanation of why he turned out the way he did.

"That is a sad story indeed" Faline agreed. She felt she could understand Ronno a little better now, knowing his point of view. Perhaps if they met him a little earlier, before he started to think strength is everything, if they knew the truth behind him, they could end up as friends. Perhaps.

"It sounds even sadder when he tell it" Rea said "When he first told me about his childhood, I couldn't help it but cry. And he was so glad somebody was finally willing to listen to him, he just kept on talking and talking. I guess he needed it very badly"

"So it seems…" Faline couldn't help it but feel sorry for Ronno. She decided to tell the entire story to Bambi. Maybe there still is a chance for a friendship with Ronno. Especially since their children like each other so much. It is never too late to set things right. And with Rea as a supporter of both sides, everything seemed possible. Now Faline was really glad that her former bully has found such a caring mate and that she had a chance to meet her.

"Thank you for telling me this story. It was a valuable lesson" she smiled at Rea. The gray doe nodded.

"I think so too. It's good that we can learn from the stories of others and don't have to experience everything on our own. Even as grown ups, we still discover new things we can learn and each new experience makes our lives more colorful. Then we share the joy of this knowledge with our friends and family and thus tighten the bonds and increase the chances of our children on their way to adulthood. That's what my parents believed in and that's what I'm trying to teach my own son. I just hope I'm half as good teacher as student"

"I don't doubt you are" Faline stated, as she found her friend's beliefs very wise and admirable "It would be great if my Lato could learn your philosophy and apply it to himself. It'll do him good"

"Sign our little monsters to the classes too!" a voice called from beneath them. The two does turned their heads to the ground. Next to them, two rabbits stood. A male and a female. The female was Trudy and the male was Thumper, one of Bambi's most trusted friends. Also, the father of the four children who played with Lato.

"Thumper! Welcome!" Faline greeted him.

"Well good day, Faline! Trudy said I should drop by. She told me about the incident with Lato. I'm sorry for my kids' behavior"

"It was mostly Lato's fault" Faline sighed "I guess we'll just have to teach our children a lesson in responsibility" with that, the doe reminded herself that Rea didn't know the rabbit couple yet. Trudy left to find Thumper shortly before Rea and Roga appeared, so they missed meeting each other. Now, it was time for introduction.

"Thumper, Trudy, I'd like you to meet Rea. She and her family are new to our forest. Rea, these are Thumper and Trudy, the parents of those little rabbits you met before" Faline told them. Rea and the rabbits exchanged greeting formulas and the doe complimented the spirit and friendliness of the rabbit children. The couple admitted that their children cause them a lot of troubles, but are a source of great pride and joy too. It wasn't long before the "source of pride and joy" joined the gathering, emerging from the direction of the creek.

"Mom! We saw a fawn!"

"Oh! It's dad!"

"Hi mom! Hi dad!"

"It was so small and so gray!"

"We were having good fun!"

"Okay, everybody" Faline tried to silence the children a little "Don't speak all at once. And don't be so hasty. We can talk in peace"

"This is my so, Roga" Rea took the opportunity to introduce Roga to Thumper and Trudy "Roga, say hello to the parents of your new friends"

"Hello. But we're not much of friends yet" Roga added, still not sure of how much he allow himself in socializing with animals different than his own kind.

"Mom, there was a fawn there by the creek" Lato spoke up "I haven't seen it before"

"And it was gray!" Jumper exclaimed "Like Roga!"

"More like Roga's mom!" Milly corrected.

"And Lato and Roga chased it, but it ran away and didn't even want to talk" Fluffy added.

"Oh" Rea was surprised "Then it must have come from the same land as we have. But when we were moving out, no other family joined us"

"Well, they might've decided to move out some time later" Faline noticed "I don't think we should worry about it. Perhaps that fawn's parents will turn out to be some acquaintance of yours?"

"But there were no parents" Lato pointed out "Only the fawn"

"Its parents must be somewhere near, I tell you" Thumper assured him "You too wander of on your own from time to time, it's nothing so strange"

"But that fawn was very small" Lato protested "Too small to be without any care"

"Lato" Faline nuzzled her son "You don't have to worry about that fawn. I'm sure there is no need to…" at this moment, a sudden change in the surrounding aura caught her attention. The wind changed. So did the scent. It was coming from the direction of the creek. The other adult animals noticed it too. They all turned their eyes and ears in that direction. The children all felt alarmed. They sniffed. Familiar. And that vibration in the ground. It's coming.

Like on fire, a ball of gray color rushed from behind the bushes. That fawn. It run like crazy. Straight at them. Even more frightened than before. A powerful growl filled their ears. The Howler jumped at the daylight, with its eyes set on the gray fawn.

"Run!" Trudy called. The entire rabbit family made their way out of the glade. The deer followed. If they make it to the trees, the escape will be easy. It's not that far. Quickly!

Lato took a glare back. The gray fawn. It reached an old tree and hid underneath its roots. The Howler hit the roots. Not enough space for him to fit in. But no way out for the fawn as well!

"Mom!" Lato called "The fawn! It's trapped!"

Faline stopped. So did Rea and Roga. They looked back. The Howler growled in anger, striking the roots with his head and paws. He'll make it eventually. They knew.

"It's safe in its hiding place" Faline told Lato, realizing there was nothing they could do to help the fawn "It'll be alright"

Right now, the Howler put his fangs into work. The roots still remained firm. But the first breaks were about to appear.

"We have to do something!" Lato cried. His heart pounded like crazy from just watching. And the horror went on.

"Don't be stupid!" Roga scolded him "We have to save ourselves!"

"But that fawn…!"

"The Howler will get us too if we stay here! One victim is better than five, so let's get outta here!"

"Roga is right" Faline supported Ronno's son "Lato, there is nothing we can do. We have to run. And we'd better do it before he notices us!" she cried. Lato froze. He didn't want it. He didn't want that fawn to die. And to let it die… it was cowardice. He looked back yet again. The Howler has just ripped a piece of root off. Soon, it will happen. He didn't want to see it. No. It was unfair. So unfair. But he couldn't do anything. They couldn't help. That was the Howler. And they were too weak.

Run away. Run before it happens. Run and don't think. Do it. Now!

"Mother!" Roga's shout kicked him out of his thoughts. What the…? It can't be!

Rea was running straight at the Howler.

NOTE: I do realize it's been almost a year since I updated. One thing I can say as my excuse is that it was my final year at high school. I have just recently passed the A level exams and am waiting for the results. Hopefully, will be good enough to go to University. Sorry folks, but real life comes first. I promise to do a better job from now on. Part 2 of the chapter will be soon.


	8. The stray fawn Part 2

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta

Chapter 8- The stray fawn Part 2

A long time ago, Flower the skunk had found an empty tree trunk, standing alone at a small hill in the middle of a beautiful glade, filled with colorful flowers. It was those flowers, their bright colors and sweet smell, that won his heart. The moment he saw the place he knew, that this is where he wants to live. All that was left to do was to fill the tree trunk with leaves, so to form a comfortable place to sleep.

Bambi had to admit, that his friend had a good taste. The surroundings were lovely indeed. Especially at this time of the year. The spring has come and brought all the briskness and freshness, all the life that woke up joy in hearts. He sincerely enjoyed visiting this place.

As soon as he came from behind the closest trees with his daughter and namesake, the little skunk's parents hurried to greet them. Little Bambi eagerly jumped into their welcoming embrace.

"Mama! Papa!"

"Bambi! Where have you been?" Bambi's mother Jasmine nuzzled him with greatest affection.

"It's not like you to just disappear like that" his father Flower remarked, petting his son's head and messing his hair.

"I heard something in the bushes and I was scared and I ran away" the little skunk explained "and then Lila and her dad found me and brought me home"

"Good thing you did. You can never be too careful" Jasmine praised him.

"But before you run, don't forget to use your special weapon" Flower reminded "There is no better protection for us than our smell" he smiled widely and turned to the deer "Thank you for helping our little one. Poor Bambi, he sometimes lets his emotions take over him. But I guess having too much fear is better than having no fear at all"

"Certainly" Bambi the deer agreed "Especially since there are so many enemies around. You have heard of the Howler, I suppose"

"Oh yes, the whole forest speaks of it" Jasmine suddenly became anxious "I've heard that beast manages to bring down even grown up bucks. It's terrible"

"And I've heard he could have an entire rabbit family for one meal" Flower added "He seems to be more dangerous than the dogs men use"

The Great Prince nodded. His friends were fully aware of the danger. Most likely, the whole forest was. That is to be expected, considering the amount of victims the monster left behind.

"He is to be feared. But we still have pretty high chances against him. I've asked Friend Owl and other birds to gather some information and it seems that the Howler only succeeds in every 10th hunt. As little consolation as it is, I think it is good to know" he informed the skunks. They appeared to be slightly relieved by the mentioned fact.

"It's certainly worth knowing" Flower admitted.

"I wish this knowledge could help us somehow" Jasmine didn't seem as convinced as her mate "With such a beast roaming in the neighborhood, I'm afraid we will have no choice but leave our home" she pointed at the tree trunk sadly "The entry is wide enough for that Howler to put his head inside. And if he does, he could easily reach us. We would be chanceless" she sighed, lowering her head. Bambi knew she was right. The empty tree trunk was no good protection against the Howler. Even if he somehow couldn't reach the skunks hidden in there, widening the entry shouldn't be any problem to him.

"But we can't leave our home!" little Bambi protested "This is our home, and home is only one!"

"Jasmine, darling" Flower tried comforting his mate "I'm sure if we keep marking our home with our smell, it will keep the Howler away. You know there is no creature that could stand it. I see no reason why he could be any different" he made a good point, but not good enough to convince Jasmine.

"I don't know, Flower" she told him "I don't want to risk. I love our home, but our lives come before anything else. I don't want to die. And I don't want to see you die. It may be hard, but the best we can do is to find a place where we could be sure we are safe. I know you'd agree"

"But mommy!" little Bambi cried "Where could we find a better home than this?" instead of replying, his mother embraced him. Flower looked at their home with sadness in his eyes and sighed heavily.

It hurt Bambi the deer to see his friends like that. He knew how devoted they were to this place, but he could understand Jasmine's concerns. He too wanted them to survive. If moving to a different home could grant them a little more chances for staying alive, he approved it. Some decisions could not be avoided. Sometimes lesser evil had to be chosen. That's how it was.

Lila examined the small hill the tree trunk stood on. She considered the idea she just came up with for a few seconds and finally decided to present it.

"You don't have to move out" she told the skunks "You could build a safer home right here!"

The entire family and her father moved their attention to her.

"Explain" Bambi encouraged his daughter.

"This hill is not very high, but I think it's high enough to dig a hole in it" Lila went on "And it is wide, so you could dig a tunnel long enough for Howler not to be able to reach you. Fortunately for you, this glade is filled with flowers, and at this time of year, they are pretty high. High enough to cover a possible hole in the hill I suppose. Oh, and you could make another hole on the other side of the hill. That way, if the Howler chases you, you could come in with one entry and come out with the other, and he won't see you from behind the hill. I think it's a good idea, isn't it?" she asked. Everybody was staring at her with widened eyes.

"It's brilliant" Jasmine said. She was too amazed to come up with anything else. Flower and Bambi the deer were speechless too, the latter one especially. The idea was great. And his daughter came up with it. When everybody else felt down, she sought the best solution to the problem. A solution, that seemed so obvious now. He didn't know weather he should be ashamed, because he simply assumed leaving their home was the best the skunks could do, or proud, because his daughter proved them all wrong. In the end, pride took over. There was no other option.

"Gush, Lila, you're a genius!" little Bambi exclaimed. The young doe chuckled.

"Oh, it wasn't so hard to figure out. Anybody could come up with such an idea" she assured.

"Anybody could, but only you did!" her friend insisted "You really are the best!"

"Such wisdom at such a young age" Flower praised the princess "Your parents must be proud of you"

"You have no idea" Bambi the deer confirmed and came to his daughter, smiling widely. So young, so smart and so modest. How could he not be proud of her? He lowered his head to nuzzle her, and she responded with affection. He couldn't help but picture her future. The animals of the forest will look up to her. She will give them advice and help them solve their problems. With her brain and good nature, she will be loved and respected by everybody. Yes. That's exactly how it's going to be.

"Digging such a hole would take a lot of time" Jasmine noticed, looking at the hill. Sadness seemed to have left her by now, but she still was a bit worried.

"Then we should start already!" her son decided and hurried to start digging.

"Bambi! Wait!" Jasmine followed him. Flower laughed.

"Thank you very much, Lila" he said "You really saved us a lot of trouble"

"I'm glad I could help" she smiled back at the skunk. He remained under great impression.

"You have a wonderful daughter, Bambi" he told his friend "With a princess like her, we may be may see the future in bright colors!" with that he hurried to join his mate and son in digging their new home. The joy the Great Prince felt right now was beyond his expectations.

"Well done, Lila" he praised his daughter "You gave them hope when they fell into misery. I am proud of you"

"I am happy I could help" the little doe smiled, pleased with the results she achieved. She sincerely enjoyed helping others and her parents always encouraged her to do so. To see their smiling faces was the best reward she could receive.

But in this moment, smile faded from her father's face. He rose his ears. He sniffed carefully. Lila knew something bad was going on. She tried to focus, to learn what her father had noticed. She thought she could feel a vibration in the ground, but she wasn't really sure. It was to vague. But Bambi recognized it instantly.

Faline and Lato.

Without a second thought, the Great Prince launched at the highest speed possible. His daughter tried to follow, but couldn't keep up with him. He ran like crazy. He had to hurry.

He knew his mate and son were in danger.

(…)

Howler's sharp fangs cut through dry wood. The trapped fawn moved as far away as it could, not drawing its frightened eyes away from the bloodthirsty monster. Howler put his paw inside. His claws nailed the ground right in front of the fawn. It gasped. This was it. Just a little more.

But no! A powerful kick sends the beast into the air. It hits the ground. It is furious. The doe who kicked him turns to the fawn.

"I'll distract him! You run away! Hurry!" she manages to say, before the Howler jumps at her with bared fangs. She jumps aside. He follows. She avoids his slash. He strikes again. She strikes him away with her head. She looks at the fawn. It hasn't moved an inch.

"What are you waiting for?! Run!" she cries. She hears a growl. She moves out of the Howler's way. Too late. Blood spurts out of her cut ear.

"Mom!" Roga cried in horror. He could not believe it. His mother was fighting the Howler. She was hurt. Why isn't she running away? She should be saving herself! She had to!

Faline and Lato stood beside Roga, gazing at the horrible scene. Rea was trying to save that fawn. But that fawn was paralyzed. There was nothing she could do for it. So why risk?

For a tiny second, Faline considered joining the battle. But her reason and instinct revolted against it. She had to stay with her son. She had to protect him and Roga.

"Let's get out of here" she wanted to say, but she couldn't force any sound out of herself. She was too scarred.

(…)

Bambi keeps on running. Faster, faster! That's not much further! Just a little more!

(…)

Howler reattempts his attack. Rea tries to run, but he cuts her way. He jumps at her. She rises her legs and nails him to the ground. He snarls at her. She pushes harder. He sinks his fangs in the flesh of her leg. She cries in pain. She waves her leg, trying to free herself. He doesn't let go. She panics. With one last swing, she sends him into the air and falls to the ground, exhausted.

(…)

Bambi breaks through the bushes. He can smell blood. He can sense fear. He hurries even more. He is almost there!

(…)

The Howler had won. They could all see it. They could not see his face, but they bet he must be smiling.

Rea tried to get up. She fell on the ground. Her right front leg was bleeding, seriously hurt. Her left ear was almost ripped. It hurt. It all hurt so bad. But everything she could think of was fear.

She looked at the Howler. He was coming at her, with wild satisfaction painted on his face. She struggled to get up. It was useless. She had lost.

Faline, Lato and Roga could hardly breath. Nobody knew what to do. Nobody was able to do anything. All they could was to stare. To witness the last moments of Rea's life.

And those last moments seemed to go on forever.

Finally, the Howler growled and rushed at his prey. She closed her eyes tightly. He opened his jaws.

A pair of antlers confronted his fangs.

A second and a loud crush later, he was a couple of meters away.

Rea opened her eyes. She was still alive. She looked up. A buck was standing above her. His dark brown fur was standing on end and muscles were bulging from anger.

She recognized her mate Ronno.

He was mad.

(…)

To be continued in Part 3

NOTE: Yes, I know I promised it would be soon. But I attend university now and spend practically whole day in there, so when I come home I am too dead tired to do anything.

BUT EmilieDuus came up with the idea of making a movie based upon my story! Do you believe it? A Bambi 3 movie! Coming March 2009 (at least supposed to)! It gave me more motivation than ever to work on this story, so the script could be completed!

BTW I had problems coming up with a name for Flower's mate, but guess Jasmine fits her.

AND I do believe you are able to write something more than "Great chapter, keep it up" in your review. I would be grateful if you did.


	9. The stray fawn Part 3

Bambi 3: The Way of the Deer by GreatMarta

Chapter 9- The stray fawn Part 3

The Howler nailed the buck with a murderous gaze. Oh no, he was not going to let go of his prey, not when he's almost eaten it. He rushed at Ronno. Ronno rose his front legs and nailed him to the ground. Before the beast could react, the buck rose his hooves once again and dropped them on his opponent's chest with full might, forcing a painful howl out of him. He was going to repeat this action, but the Howler rolled out from underneath him and attacked from the other side. He aimed at Ronno's back, but the deer was faster and blocked the attack with his antlers. Howler's eyes, devilishly yellow, met Ronno's, emerald green. Somebody had to give in. But neither of them was impressed enough to do so.

Howler glanced at the wounded Rea. So much fresh meat. Almost his. It made him drool. He was going to get it, no matter what.

Insulted by the way the Howler looked at his mate, Ronno charged, more determined than ever. The predator avoided his antlers. Ronno turned to reattempt. But the Howler was running at Rea.

Ronno pursued. With a powerful jump, he managed to come between the beast and the doe. Howler landed on the buck's side. Desperate, he bit into it. Ronno ran across the glade, kicking and swing like crazy, trying to make the predator let go.

And this scene was what Bambi saw when he emerged from the forest.

He froze in shock. Ronno's mate was lying on the ground, wounded. Faline, Lato and Ronno's son were standing in safe distance, unharmed. Ronno was running all over the glade with the Howler clinging to him.

Ronno came to the rescue. He made it before Bambi did.

Before the Great Prince could decide what to do, his old rival threw himself to the ground, crushing the Howler with his body. With that, he made the beast loose the grip of his side. He quickly stood up and looked down at his opponent. Howler was furious, but clearly tired. It won't be long now.

Bambi hurried and stood beside Ronno. He knew the other buck could finish this on his own, but he wasn't going to just stand there and watch. He had to give him support, even if it was as miserable as this.

Ronno looked at Bambi. Bambi looked at Ronno. Both knew it was no time to argue. Both lowered their antlers at the Howler.

Two bucks were too much for the predator to handle. He snarled at them one last time and hurried into the forest.

This battle was won.

Bambi expected to hear some rude remarks from his old rival, like "I didn't need your help" or "Why don't you mind your own business". But Ronno ignored him and ran straight to his mate.

"Rea! Are you alive?" he asked worriedly. She pressed her head against his leg, relieved to have him by her side.

"Ronno" she said "You saved me"

"You are hurt!"

"I love you so much"

"Oh, Rea" he lowered his head to nuzzle her. She responded with greatest affection.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Roga ran to his parents, leaving a river of tears behind. He stopped right in front of Rea and cried desperately into her shoulder. She turned her head to nuzzle him, whispering that she's alright.

Meanwhile Faline and Lato ran to Bambi. They were glad to see him and he was relieved that they were unharmed. They all exchanged nuzzles and welcoming formulas. Lato was less anxious than Roga and not crying. Bambi figured Ronno's son was in such a terrible mental condition, because he saw his mother get hurt, maybe almost eaten by the Howler. Poor Roga was still sobbing into Rea's shoulder and Ronno had a worried expression.

"Your wounds look so bad" the green eyed buck stated, examining his mate's leg and ear. Rea seemed to be feeling a little better now and smiled softly at him.

"They are not that bad. I will be fine" she assured. With that, she decided to lick the wound on her leg. Ronno happened to have the same idea and neared his head to the wound in exactly the same moment, so his tongue accidentally touched hers. Both mates rose their eyes at each other. After a second they pulled their tongues back into their mouths, blushing. Rea, being more open, touched Ronno's nose with hers. He smiled foolishly and licked her cheek.

Roga looked aside, blushing. Lato let out a "yuck". Bambi and Faline smiled at each other. If they had any doubts concerning Ronno's feelings towards his mate, they all disappeared at this very moment.

Another couple of seconds later Ronno realized just how many other animals are there on the glade and pulled his head away from Rea. He cleared his throat and started licking the blood off her ear, still blushing. She giggled and got down to licking her leg. The wound no longer bled and didn't seem as serious as it did before.

The gathering was now joined by Lila, who emerged from the forest, gasping for air. Her family turned to her. She was clearly exhausted, barely standing on her hooves. Bambi felt ashamed. He had completely forgotten about her. Poor thing, she couldn't keep up with him. But back then, Faline and Lato were simply more important. They needed him. Of course, he couldn't have known Ronno would be there to protect them. And even if he knew, he'd come to help anyway. He was the Great Prince and protecting the other deer was his job. Still, he was glad that there were other brave deer capable of fighting the Howler. It made his job easier.

"Oh. Lila, I'm so sorry" he apologized "I have completely forgotten about you"

"Geez Lila, be glad you missed it!" Lato came to his sister "Roga's parents kissed! It was disgusting!"

Lila nodded, calming down. But she knew there was much more to it than kissing. Rea's wounds and Roga's tears spoke for themselves.

"Why is Roga's mom hurt?" she asked.

"Oh, that was one huge disaster!" her brother explained "First that fawn jumped out of the forest and there was the Howler behind it, and it hid there behind those roots, and he ran, and Roga's mom went to save that fawn and then Roga's dad came and saved her and our dad came and helped him and then Roga's parents kissed and it was all horrible and I thought we'd all die and then you came and I think I told you everything, I guess so"

"Hey, wait a minute" Ronno suddenly felt alarmed "What fawn are you talking about?"

"The fawn that hid there" Lato explained "The Howler chased it and almost got it, but Roga's mom came to save it and then you came to save her" he repeated. This information seemed to be crucial for Ronno. His expression changed from worried to suspicious. He turned to his mate, addressing her with strictness and coldness.

"Did I get it right?" he asked "You are hurt, not because you were protecting our son? You risked your life for someone else's fawn?" his tone made everybody feel alarmed. Especially the wounded doe. It seemed like a major burst of wrath was on its way.

"She risked her life for a complete stranger!" Roga confirmed, sharing his father's anger "She could have been killed because of that coward, who didn't even try escaping when she created the perfect opportunity! Seriously, mom, that was so stupid!" he yelled at his mother. At this point, Rea knew she was in trouble. She was willing to explain, but her furious mate didn't let her say a word.

"Stupid? That was pure idiotism!" he roared at the doe "Rea, are you an idiot?! How could you be so irresponsible?! The only fawn you should care for is our son! Saving any other reduces Roga's chances for surviving! You're a grow up, for crying out loud! How can you not remember the basic laws of the world you live in?!"

"I'm sorry…!"

"Hell with your sorry! You could have been killed!" the buck went on, enraged. Faline felt it was the right time to interfere.

"Don't yell at her!" she scolded Ronno, standing next to him "You have the bravest mate in the world, you should be proud of her!"

"I would be proud of her if she had risked her life for Roga!" the buck replied, still furious "But I could never forgive her if she jumped straight into Howler's mouth to save some stupid fawn I have nothing to do with! There is no way I'd ever allow a mate of mine to die such a nonsense death! If you think that throwing your life away for the sake of a stranger and leaving your mate alone with fawns to raise is bravery, then perhaps you should have been the one to fight the Howler!"

"You're going too far!" now Bambi joined the argument "Nobody speaks to my mate like this, do you understand it?!"

"Bambi, don't!" Faline turned to her mate "There is no need to argue. And certainly not in front of the children" she made a good point. Lila and Lato were looking at them with widened eyes and seemed to be too scared to even breathe normally. Roga was confused, not sure if he should be mad at his mother, for her foolishness, or at his father, for being so violent towards his mother. Yes. Arguing in front of them won't do any good.

Feeling a little more confident, Faline decided to try to talk to Ronno again. Hopefully, he will be able to understand her now, that she understood him.

"I see that you are angry, Ronno" she told him "And I can see why. I can only imagine how painful it would have been for you to loose somebody you love this much" at this point, Ronno frowned. Faline ignored it and went on "I know how lonely and unhappy you had been before you met Rea. How desperately you sought company and attention. All you ever wanted was to be appreciated and acknowledged, but nobody seemed to even notice you. You were alone. So alone. For such a long time. And then, when it seemed like you will have to remain in this misery forever, a doe appeared in your life. A doe, who was willing to listen. A doe, who was compassionate and kind. She accepted you the way you are and cared for you. Before you knew it, you fell in love with her and could not imagine your life without her. This feeling was so unusual, so powerful, so much stronger than anything you've felt before. For the first time in your life, you were happy to be alive" as Faline spoke, Ronno was staring at her more and more intensively, and his face showed more and more confusion. It seemed like he could not believe she was actually saying this. Neither did Bambi. What was that Faline thinking? Where did all of this come from? She hated Ronno. He had been their enemy. And now? She was talking to him, as if he was the most vulnerable creature in the world. And, what's more surprising, he was starting to look like one! If he hadn't seen it, he'd never believe it!

Faline smiled. It seemed that she was receiving exactly the type of results she expected. Now it was time for a final touch.

"I think Rea is a very good doe. She was able to see your pain, something we never noticed. She knew you needed help and didn't hesitate to give it to you. I think that what happened today is a very similar story. She wanted to run, like we all did. But she saw that fawn. That little, terrified child, left completely alone against such a monster. I think that fawn reminded her of you. And that's why she's done what she's done"

After Faline finished her speech, silence filled the glade. Nobody knew what to say. What could possibly match what she had just said? What could seem at least appropriate? They had no idea.

Bambi still wasn't sure, what to think. The sudden change in Faline's outlook on Ronno amazed him. He felt, as if she somehow deceived him, presenting a point of view different than what she always told him. But more than that, he was proud of her. She spoke with wisdom and understanding, just like a true princess. So much like Lila did earlier. Surely, their daughter was taking after her mother. That was good to know. But seeing Ronno, the always stubborn and cold hearted brutal in such a state, a state of amazement and such a cute lostness was absolutely priceless.

Ronno was lost. He wasn't ready to hear such a speech. He didn't know anybody could speak to him like this. How could that Faline be reading his mind? She never cared for him. Nobody but Rea did. What happened? What has happened? And what should he do? And what was that what he was feeling? Oh, get a grip! Come on! That's just against logic. No, no, no! Argh. Impossible.

Meanwhile Rea decided it was the best moment to try apologizing to Ronno.

"I'm sorry, Ronno" she whispered "I know I shouldn't have tried saving that fawn. But I… my body… moved on its own. I just… I cannot explain this"

"Then don't" Ronno sighed. The whole situation cost him too much energy and mental health. It wasn't worth a deal "Just promise me you won't do it again"

Rea smiled. It seemed she was forgiven.

"I promise" she said, happy that her mate was no longer angry at her. She hated to see him in such a state. Right now he still was a little bitter, but perfectly calm.

"Can you get up?" he asked her. She looked at her wounded leg worriedly.

"I don't know. I hope I can" with that, she attempted to get up. It quickly resulted with a flinch of pain. The wound, although no longer bleeding, hurt when she moved. Ronno stood at her side, acting as a support. Faline supported her from the other side. With their help, Rea was able to stand on her four legs. The supporting deer remained by her side, in case she collapsed, but it seemed like she was stabile.

The next step was walking. Rea carefully pushed the healthy front leg forwards. Her expression told the other deer it cost her a lot of effort. She then moved the other leg, the wounded one. She had to do it quickly, so not to loose balance. This move caused pain as well. A couple of steps later everybody decided that Rea was able to walk without support, as long as she did it carefully. It seemed that they could have some relief at last. It would take time, but the wound was sure to heal.

"You should stay close to your den for the time being" Bambi advised Rea "This may take some time to heal. And you…" he turned to Ronno "…should stay close to her. She is going to need special care now"

"She should eat a lot of herbs too" Lila added "And fresh fruit, if possible. You could find it and then bring to her, so she doesn't have to walk"

"And what about that fawn?" Lato suddenly noticed.

Everybody looked at the old tree. The fawn was still there, hidden behind the roots. It hasn't moved an inch.

"Geez, what a moron" Roga said. In order to forgive his mother, he had to blame somebody else for the incident, and that stupid stranger was perfect for that purpose.

"Poor little one" Rea said. She was very compassionate about the little fawn. And she felt a need to take care of it, to cheer it up. Just like Faline stated, she couldn't ignore someone's suffering.

"Okay, we'd better check on it" Bambi decided. And so, the entire deer gathering moved to where the fawn was hiding. Lato, being curious and good spirited, was the first one to greet the fawn.

"Hi!" he yelled to it "I'm Lato! What's your name?"

"Lato, don't!" his sister scolded him "Can't you see it's scared?" the fawn was scared, indeed. It pushed itself as far inside the hole as possible and studied them with wide, deep blue eyes. It seemed to be the most vulnerable creature in the world. And it desperately needed to be taken care of.

"Hello, little one" Rea smiled to the fawn, feeling a great sympathy for it "You can come out now. It's safe. My mate chased that bad Howler away" she assured. The fawn looked at her with interest and hope. Rea certainly made a good impression. She was beaming with kindness and love. So convincing, that the fawn risked taking a few careful steps forwards.

"That's it. Good child. Come on, just a little further" Rea encouraged the fawn to go on. A few seconds later the group could see the stranger come to light. It was a pale gray doe, smaller and skinnier than Roga, Lila and Lato. A creature so fragile, so sorrowful and decent, moving her big, blue eyes from one of them to another, unsure of what to expect. Soon however it became obvious, that fear was unnecessary. A wonderful "awww" of Faline and Rea revealed that they fell in deep love with the little doe.

"Oh, she's so pretty" Rea said, amazed by the fawn's inner charm "A cute little doe"

"And she looks so much like you" Faline noticed. And she wasn't mistaken. Both does shared the eye color, although the fawn's eyes had a darker, deeper shade of blue that Rea's. But the pale gray fur, exactly the same shade, made Rea and the fawn look like a mother and a daughter. It was incredible.

"I don't see any similarity" Roga grunted "Mom is pretty and that fawn is ugly"

"Roga, don't be so mean" Rea scolded.

"I'm not mean, I'm telling the truth!" Roga protested. His mother just gave him an angry look, suggesting that he'd better stay silent, and turned back to the little doe he insulted.

"I'm sorry for my son. He sometimes doesn't know how to behave. I think you are pretty and I'm glad to meet you. My name is Rea. What is yours?" she asked. The fawn hesitated. It opened its mouth, but no sound came out of it. The adults became worried. Was it mute? Or maybe too scared to speak? Rather the latter. Poor thing.

"What?!" Roga jumped to the fawn, placing his ear right in front of her mouth "I can't hear you!" he yelled, happy to have a chance to embarrass the stranger. As he expected, the fawn almost jumped out of her skin. Confused and scared, she hid underneath Rea, the only creature she knew she could trust. Roga snarled. It was supposed to run away! Or go back to that hole! Geez, what an idiot!

Rea looked at her son with disappointment and anger.

"Roga! How could you!" she scolded "You scared her!"

"It's not my fault she's a coward!" he revolted. He hated that fawn. First it almost killed his mother and now it was turning her against him! It was unforgivable!

"If you'd experienced what she had, I doubt you'd be so cocky, my boy" Rea went on with scolding "You have no idea, what is she feeling right now, and thus have no right to judge her. I thought you could understand it. If you cannot, you'd better don't speak"

"But mom…!"

"You've heard your mother?!" Ronno stopped his son "Shut up and let her talk to that fawn! She's injured and weak, and it won't do her any good if you keep on playing on her nerves like this! You've got it?!" he demanded. Roga lowered his ears. He might have guts to argue with his mother, but his father was the head of the family. His word was the absolute law. But most of all, he made a good point about Rea's condition. Despite feeling his parents were being unfair for him, Roga didn't want to hurt his mother more. For now, he had to give up.

"Yes, father"

"Fine. Rea, continue" Ronno told his mate. Rea nodded. She looked down at the little doe again. She was so sensitive, Roga's actions must've caused her a great pain. Fortunately, she seemed to be okay enough to go on with the conversation. It was a huge relief for Rea.

"Okay, little one. I have an idea. You could tell me your name into my ear. Can you it?" she asked. The fawn nodded. So, Rea lowered her head and the fawn whispered something into her ear. The other deer were worried, not sure if such a position won't put too much pressure on Rea's leg, but the doe didn't loose her balance somehow. Her face showed a bit of pain indeed, but she did her best not to make it so obvious.

"Hali?" she asked the fawn, after it was done. It nodded "That's a beautiful name" Rea decided.

"Like I said before, I'm Lato" Lato said. Now that they finally learned the stranger's name, he felt it was a good moment to try introducing himself again.

"I'm Lila. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hali" Lila said politely. Now it was the adult deer's turn to make an introduction.

"Bambi, the Great Prince of the forest"

"Faline, the Great Princess and the mom of Lila and Lato"

"And I'm Ronno, Rea's mate and Roga's dad"

Hali looked at Ronno with great interest, much greater than the one she showed Bambi's family a moment ago. The green eyed buck frowned. The fawn was staring at him. He didn't like that. And with such sad, hopeful eyes… ouch.

"So, Hali…" Bambi started "where do you live? We will walk you home" he offered. Hali didn't reply. She moved her gaze on the Great Prince for a few seconds, but then moved it back to Ronno. The situation was becoming rather difficult.

"Oh, come on" Lato started "We will tell your parents not to be angry at you for running off on your own" he offered. Hali looked at him. Fear entered her sight again. Lato felt unsure. Has he said something wrong? Seems so. Hali waved her head for "no". She closed her eyes and looked down. She sniffed. She looked, as if she was about to cry.

It was obvious to everyone, that this fawn was an orphan.

"Gush, I'm so sorry" Lato felt really stupid "You don't have parents, right?"

Hali lifted her head. She thought for a second and slowly directed her eyes on Ronno again. With more hope than ever.

The buck felt uneasy. This fawn's sight was unbearable. And why in the world did she have to choose him as an object to stare at?

Hali moved her mouth. She wanted to say something. Everybody opened their ears widely. No sound so far. But the fawn didn't give up. Finally, with great effort, she managed to produce a whisper, just as loud as to make it possible to hear.

"Daddy?" the question was directed to Ronno. The buck froze.

"Umh… what did you say?" he asked, hoping he's heard it wrong. The other deer were staring at him and Hali. The little fawn gathered courage and spoke again, with more confidence.

"Daddy" she said. It wasn't a question.

Using her chance, she came to Ronno. The buck tried to move away, but he was too shocked. The little doe reached him and pressed her head against his chest. It terrified him. He couldn't move. He couldn't even blink. He just gazed at the little creature in horror. She rubbed its head against his chest, so peacefully and so innocently. Finally, she rose her head to look at him again. This was the final blow. He couldn't take it.

"She likes you" Faline stated.

"But he is not her daddy!" Roga revolted "He is mine!"

"Hali must've watched his fight with the Howler" Bambi tried to explain "She knows he saved her life. I guess that's why she chose him for her daddy" he decided. He noticed however that Hali paid attention to Ronno only after she learned his name, and didn't seem to care much before. This was a little suspicious. Perhaps her real father's name was Ronno too? Or some other buck's in her family? It must mean something to her, or else her sudden change in attitude wouldn't make sense. But then, she's experienced a great shock. In such cases, logic might not work at all.

"Ronno, let's take her in!" Rea suddenly exclaimed.

"What?!" her mate and son asked in surprise. Take her in? Has their mother and mate gone crazy? Certainly. And she was so unreasonably happy.

"We will raise her as our own!" she continued, as joyful as ever "Ronno, you said you wanted more fawns, so why not now?"

"I do want more fawns, but I want them to be fawns of my own!" Ronno protested "Why take some strangers in when we can simply…"

"But she loves us already!" Rea didn't let him finish "Right, Hali?" she turned to the fawn "You love daddy, don't you?" the fawn nodded, staying close to Ronno "And you love mommy too, right?"

"Mommy?" Hali asked shyly. Rea confirmed.

"Yes. I will be your mommy now. And Roga will be your big brother"

"Never in my life!" Roga shouted, unable to control his anger anymore "I am not her brother! And you are not her mommy and daddy! We don't need her! There are plenty of childless does, let's find one to look after her! You can do it, right?!" he asked Bambi. He was the Great Prince, he had the authority to decide about the stupid fawn's adoption. He surely will do something, maybe even exile her. Yes, that would be perfect!

The Great Prince looked at Hali. As Roga thought, he had no doubts of what should be done. But it didn't seem like his vision would match the one of Ronno's son.

"Hali has already developed a trust for your parents, Roga" he told the young buck "It would cause her a great damage if we placed her in a different family. I think the best we can do is to let her stay with you"

Roga's eyes winded. This can't be happening!

"I agree" Faline supported her mate "Both of you fought for her life. She is your child now" she told Ronno and Rea. The decision was almost official now.

"That's ridiculous!" Roga was starting to panick. Everybody was against him. He had to find an ally, and he had to find him quick! "Dad!" he turned to Ronno "You can't do this! You can't take her in! You have me, you don't need her!" he yelled, hoping it would work. His father was against adopting Hali, he clearly was! He had the power, he must kick this idea out of everybody's heads! Definitely!

But, unfortunately for Roga, Hali started to panic as well.

"Daddy!" she cried desperately "Don't leave me! Daddy! Mommy! Don't go! No!" the fawn begged, throwing herself at Ronno and Rea, shedding tears into their fur. She was terrified by the possibility of losing her new family. And her desperation made everybody's hearts break.

"We will never leave you, Hali!" Rea declared, nuzzling her new daughter "Mommy and daddy will always be there for you, I promise!"

"Rea, you…" Ronno started, but stopped when Hali turned to look at him. She was staring straight into his eyes, with this sorrowful, hopeful gaze. And those tears. This charm. She was piercing right through his soul.

In the end, the mighty buck had to surrender.

"Fine. She may stay" he agreed. Rea beamed with joy. Roga's jaw dropped.

"Dad, you can't be serious! We can't keep her!"

"We are keeping her and you better bear with it!" Ronno shouted at his son. Roga wasn't going to give up.

"It's unfair!"

"And so is life! It's not the last time you're going to suffer because of unexpected circumstances, believe me. You've got a sister. Topic closed" he announced. Upon his approval, Hali became a part of the family. Everybody, accept for Roga, was happy with it.

"Yay!" Lato exclaimed. For him, the new child meant a new friend to play with. The perspective of teaching Hali all the games he knew and hearing her laugh when he showed her some cool trick was indescribably beautiful.

"Congratulations, Roga!" Lila said, ignoring the young buck's bitterness "You are a big brother!"

"Don't congratulate me!" he hissed "I don't want a sister!" he added unable to understand, why is everybody so fascinated with the little idiot. Worse, they assume he adores her too! Bunch of freaks!

"But sisters are useful!" Lato tried cheering his friend up "They play with you, they help you when you run into trouble, and they can make parents believe everything they tell them! That's a big help when you want to avoid some boring lectures!"

"Speaking of which…" Faline's voice became serious "I believe you owe us an apology, Lato. And you better have a good explanation for your irresponsible behavior" she demanded firmly. Lato gulped. It seems like he's gotten himself into a very unpleasant situation.

"Umh… I-I'm not sure I understand you…" he said, trying to figure out a good way of avoiding the consequences of his actions. Mother and father both looked really angry. He gave Lila a begging look. She was worried, but her sight was saying "I cannot help you this time". Gush, without her, he's as good as dead!

"We will make you understand" Bambi told him "As soon as we get home"

"Bu-bu-but we can't go home yet" Lato disagreed "We have to walk Roga and his family home! I mean, Hali is so scared, and Roga's mom is injured, and they all need us right now!" he said, believing this would work. He knew his parents had to provide help to the other animals. It was their duty, they can't ignore it.

Suddenly, a loud thunder roared through the sky. The deer looked up. Dark clouds were getting near. The wind became colder. A major rain was on its way.

"See? I knew it was going to rain" Lila declared, happy that her predictions had come true. Her brother wasn't thrilled. The rain will ruin his strategy.

"You don't have to walk us home" Ronno told the royal family "If you do, you won't make it back before the rain"

"Ronno, it's not a problem" Bambi stated "Faline will take the children and I will come with you. Rea is wounded, she needs protection"

"With all due respect, Bambi. I am capable of protecting my family" Ronno argued "I appreciate your help, but we don't need it in the moment. I see you were going to teach your son a lesson, and I don't think you should neglect it because of us. It will be the best if I take care of my family and you take care of yours. They need you more than we do. I'm sure you agree with me" he said.

Bambi had to admit, his old rival made a good point. He will have to scold Lato sooner or later, and it would be much better sooner. But then, it didn't feel right to leave them in such a condition. Sure, Ronno could fight the Howler and such, but Rea wasn't even able to run. She was exposed to danger, more than ever. And had two children to look after now. He was the Great Prince, he should escort them. He really felt like it.

Another thunder, loader than the first one, reached their ears. There was no time to argue.

Faline stood beside her mate.

"Ronno is right" she said "He is able to defend his family. We should trust him. Now, let's go home. We all need our rest" she convinced him. He looked at her. He remembered how worried he was, when he smelled the Howler. How he hurried to reach the glade and be there to fight him. To defend them. Suddenly, he felt really silly. Ronno and Faline were both right. He focused on his duties too much. Nobody needed his attention more than his own family. He must not forget that.

"Yes" he said "Let's go home"

And so, both families exchanged goodbyes and left, each in their own direction. With them, their worries, tiredness, relief, frustration and hope. But most of all, the forever fresh memory of huge, sorrowful eyes of the fawn, whom Ronno and Rea accepted as their daughter.

.................................................................................................................

NOTE: Finally, I have finished the Hali arc! Yuppie! I thought I won't get past this part!

So, I'm giving you a long, nice chapter to enjoy. As for a Christmas present for me, I'll be happy with long, detailed reviews ^_^


End file.
